Wish Me My Perfect Christmas
by fallin.sunshine
Summary: “Starting today, you’ll have twelve Christmas wishes to fulfil. One for each day. Therefore, you’ll have twelve days, the last wish being fulfilled on Christmas itself.” — NARUHINA. NEJITEN.
1. Buy The Perfect Christmas Tree!

**STANDARD** DISCLAIMER _APPLIED_

* * *

**W **i s h** M **e** M **y** P **e r f e c t** C **h r i s t m a s

* * *

_**x**_

_o_

_**x**_

Naruto would do anything to become Hokage; that was, anything within his limits.

He'd take on any mission, no matter how boring! He'd complain slightly, of course, but he'd still be taking part, right? And, besides, missions meant meeting new people; he'd go off on a mission with Sakura and Kakashi, and he'd come back having met thousands of new friends.

Sakura thought it was amazing.

Maybe he gave out this signal which basically said '_come over here, look at me! I'm tragic, yeah, but not an ass like Sasuke-bastard. I'm the epitome of all things happy and orange; smiling is my forte! Come, let me make you laugh!_'

Then again, that didn't matter. At first, she'd hated him passionately, out of spite instead of reason (he'd stolen Sasuke's first kiss and he'd gotten more attention from Sasuke!), but then she'd realised the world didn't revolve around Sasuke.

…She realised that when he left.

And who was still with her? Who was working hard to get Sasuke back, pushing himself as far as he could go? Who was the one who smiled at her and told her he'd do it? And then, granted, came back all bloody and beaten up?

Naruto.

…But if Sasuke-ass did come back, she'd still jump him.

Seriously.

And Kakashi?

Kakashi just thought Naruto was a 'good kid'. The blonde was definitely powerful, Kakashi acknowledged that, and he had crazy stamina, but he talked too much. He was good on a mission and _could_ be very focused, but he attracted far too much attention.

They both loved him.

But they weren't blind.

"Naruto, what are you doing at Christmas?" Sakura asked, leaning against the ramen counter and smiling at her friend. Her emerald green eyes were warm and happy and, for a second, Naruto wondered if Sasuke had come back.

"Nothing much," He admitted, flashing a boyish grin. "I'm just going to do some missions and then treat Christmas like one big holiday! All the ramen I want!"

"Just going to do some missions? I've heard Tsunade has a mission for you; in fact, Kakashi told me to tell you," A big grin. "Off you go then."

"Really?! That's great!" Naruto pumped his fist into the air, before beaming at Sakura. "See you soon, Sakura!"

The pinkette simply nodded, watching the blonde run off. Her expression softened as she watched; the sunlight bounced off his hair, making it seem as though his face was framed by a halo of gold. He'd grown, she knew that, and improved; he'd become smarter, stronger and faster.

But he hadn't changed.

"_Hey, Naruto! You haven't paid the bill!" _

A sigh.

Nope, he definitely hadn't changed.

_**x**_

_o_

_**x**_

* * *

**F**irst **W**ish  
Buy the Perfect Christmas Tree!  
_The Hyuuga House was terribly bland and very un-Christmas-like. And what was said 'Christmas' more than a Christmas tree?_

* * *

_**x**_

_o_

_**x**_

"Hey, Tsunade-grandma, you wanted to see me?" Naruto panted, leaning breathlessly against the door, his face flushed with joy.

The Hokage rolled her eyes, twiddling a pen uselessly in her hands, before grinning. "Come on, Naruto! It's Christmas! You shouldn't be so happy about missions. You could be out merry-making with Sakura, or someone."

Naruto's grin flickered. "Nah, Sakura's probably got family and stuff to see. I'm fine with Christmas on my own this year."

Tsunade blinked. With a small sigh, she linked her fingers together and gazed directly at Naruto. She stared at him for quite a while, until the small blonde began to feel uncomfortable and, even then, she didn't stop.

There was an awkward silence.

"Uh, grandma…? Are you going to tell me my mission or not?" He asked, waving a hand worriedly in front of her face.

"What…?" Tsunade paused, arching an eyebrow.

"You were off in coo-coo land," Naruto pulled a face, signalling that she was, in fact, quite insane.

The bastard.

She glowered darkly at him. He let out a feeble 'eep' and jumped back, away from her desk.

"Your mission, right?" A small nod. "Right then…" She paused, ruffling through some papers until she found the right one. "Ooh, you got lucky, Naruto! A simple D-ranked mission, so there's nothing to worry about. Let's see…"

She scanned the paper quickly, before nodding to herself and murmuring something under her breath.

Naruto blinked, nervous.

The curvaceous blonde stood up, slowly, and then pointed one manicured nail at the unsuspecting boy. Her brow furrowed, she pursed her lips, and her other hand swung instantly to her hip.

"Mission; fulfil Hyuuga Hinata's twelve Christmas wishes! Rank: D!"

There was silence.

"…" Naruto blinked. "…Hyuuga Hinata…? But that's-! Why Hinata?"

"Because her father requested this mission," Tsunade answered, coolly. "You are not allowed to mess this up. Understand, Naruto?"

"…"

"_Understand?" _

"…Yeah." A grin. "I can totally do this!"

"That's the spirit."

"It'll be a piece of cake!"

"That's my boy."

"Yeah-!"

"…"

"…"

"What, Naruto?" Tsunade sighed, tapping her forehead.

"How long do I have?"

Tsunade's eye twitched. "Starting today, you'll have twelve Christmas wishes to fulfil. One for each day. Therefore, you'll have twelve days, the last wish being fulfilled on Christmas itself. Does it make sense now?"

"Yup!" Naruto smiled, stretching and scratching the back of his neck. "I can do this without messing up!"

"Good." Tsunade nodded, reasonably happy with his answer. "Off you go."

Naruto flashed a quick final grin, before racing out of the door. She listened to his footsteps until they finally faded away before turning to the window. She glanced swiftly from side to side, decided that there was no one there, and then rapped swiftly on the glass.

The window opened slowly and two figures appeared. They slipped silently into the room, indifferent, and then gazed at the Hokage.

"Was that convincing enough for you?" She asked, folding her arms, a small smirk tugging at her lips.

"Yeah! Hinata'll never guess it was us!"

"It is obvious," The second figure murmured.

"No it isn't! Stop bein' such a Scrooge!" A grin. "Hinata deserves the best Christmas ever and I think Naruto's the only one who can give it to her."

"Should you really be playing matchmaker?" Tsunade asked, coldly.

"Should you really drink that much sake?"

A pause.

"I think we both know the answer to that one," The first boy smirked cockily, before grabbing the other's arm. "C'mon, we've got work to do."

The second boy bowed his head in respect, before leaving the room. The first stuck his tongue out childishly.

Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"Why doesn't anyone ever treat me with respect?"

"…"

"And I do _not_ have a sake problem!"

_**x**_

_o_

_**x**_

"I wonder where Hinata is, anyway…" Naruto murmured, scratching his head as he gazed around him. Where would he be, if he was shy and quiet and didn't really talk to anyone at all?

(He'd have stayed at _home._)

He sighed, kicking a nearby stone out of the way. It rolled and rattled across the floor, skittering down the path; he watched it with his eyes, pouting slightly as he tried desperately to come up with an idea.

(…Stayed at _home..._)

Silence.

"…"

The stone came to a slow, hesitant stop.

"This isn't helping at all!" Naruto cried, whacking his forehead with the palm of his hand, in a half-hearted attempt to clear his head.

(…At _HOME..._)

The blonde took a few sad steps forwards, hanging his head in shame; what type of shinobi was he if he couldn't figure out such a simple fact? What would become of him if he couldn't complete his mission? And where the hell was Hinata?!

Sigh.

"I'm such a failure."

(…)

"An absolute idiot."

(….)

"No wonder Sasuke left."

He ran his hands through his hair, glanced gloomily about him, and then paused. His eyes widened; his mouth formed a familiar 'o'-shape and he staggered slightly as realisation slammed him in the face.

"She's at her house!" Big grin. "Why didn't I think of that before?!"

He gave the stone one final kick, laughed, and then raced down the road, heading directly for the Hyuuga house.

(…Idiot.)

-

-

_Knock, knock._

Silence.

_Knock, knock._

Silence.

Yawn.

_Knock-._

"What?" The door flew open, revealing a shirtless Neji, his hair damp from an earlier shower. His lilac eyes narrowed slightly as he saw Naruto's grinning face and he sighed. "Naruto."

"Neji! What took you so long?"

"…I was showering." It was a blatant lie, but he knew Naruto would eat it all up.

"Cool!"

He'd actually showered an hour ago, but he hadn't dried his hair. If you were to peek into his bedroom, at that precise moment, you'd see a wide-eyed Tenten lying on his bed, her top buttons undone; Neji was actually rather relieved that Naruto had chosen that moment in time to knock on the door.

Tenten had been halfway through seducing him _and_ she'd been succeeding.

Much to his embarrassment.

"…Did you want something?"

_Say 'yes', damn it!_

"Yeah, I did. Is Hinata around?" Naruto's grin seemed to grow wider.

Oh. The good-for-nothing cousin who'd wandered into his room, seen Tenten lying on top of him, and then backed hurriedly away- even though he'd been about to explain it all, deny all the facts.

Neji frowned.

"She is."

"Can I see her?"

Uh-oh. Hyuuga-branch protective instincts kicking in.

"Why?"

Naruto blinked, before bursting out into laughter. "Ah-ha, that's funny! Are you worried about her? That's hilarious!"

Scowl. "…"

"Anyway, I've just got to talk to her. Can I see her now, Mr Over-Protective?" Naruto teased, a smirk flickering across his face.

Scowl_scowl_scowl.

"…She's in her room. Go up the stairs, turn right, and go into the _second_ room." Neji paused. "If you go into my room, I _will_ kill you."

Naruto looked somewhat startled, before nodding. "Sure, Neji…" He beamed at the stoic Hyuuga and then brushed past, darting straight up the stairs and out of sight. Neji waited to hear Hinata's door shut and the thud of her fainting, before making his way back up to his room and his possible downfall.

He pushed open the door.

"…"

There was no one there. Had she gone…?

"…"

No, Tenten never gave up that easily. Maybe she was…?

He realised his mistake far too late for his own good. Someone kicked his legs out from beneath him and he fell to the floor; Tenten sat on his back before he could stand back up.

Her voice cut through the awkward silence; it was silky-smooth and somewhat seductive. "Are you having fun yet, Neji?"

His hormones would have been raging and he would have found the entire experience somewhat sexy, if he'd been sitting upright.

As it was, the Hyuuga prodigy was lying on his front with a mouthful or carpet.

'_Naruto, if you walk in now, I'll kill you _really _slowly.'_

-

-

"…'ata…?"

Ugh. Who was that annoying person, persistently calling her name when she was trying to sleep?

She opened her eyes slowly, her vision blurred and distorted, as she turned her head slightly to the left. Her pale pink carpet was warm and fluffy beneath her skin; that was funny. Why on earth was she lying on the carpet? She'd been sat at her desk a few seconds ago.

"…Hinata…?"

She blinked twice and slowly sat up, shaking her head as though to clear her vision. With her face still turned to the floor, she glanced to the right-.

And her heart froze.

"Hinata?"

Oh-no. It was all coming back to her.

She'd been writing in her diary, sat at her desk, when someone had knocked on her door. She'd expected it to be Neji, angry at her for walking in on his little moment with Tenten, and she'd been ready to apologise.

"_Neji, I-."_

"_Hinata!" _A familiar grin. Familiar golden-blonde hair, which framed his face like a halo; familiar heavenly ocean-blue eyes, interesting and unique, crinkled with laughter and happiness.

"_N-Naruto…?"_

A familiar thud.

…

So that's why she was on the floor.

"Hinata, are you okay?"

She glanced up at Naruto, a dark red blush rising to her cheeks and promptly averted her gaze. Oh, he was gorgeous. She adored him, it was true.

Another quick peek…?

She glanced up again and watched his anxious expression dissolve into its usual lopsided grin. His hair trickled across his forehead protector (it was longer now, she noted, than it had been before) and the whisker-like marks on his cheeks stood out. His blue eyes scanned her over and, at that moment, she knew she could die happy.

After all, Naruto was in _her_ room, crouching down next to _her _and looking way too _cute_ for his own good.

A comfortable silence filled the air.

It was broken only by the manly wail from Neji (what _were_ they doing in there?), muffled by the wall separating the two rooms.

"Hinata…?"

"I'm f-fine, N-Naruto." She smiled quickly and hesitantly.

"Great!" He offered his hand out to her, as though to help her up; she took it, blushing, and the pair stood there, holding hands.

If Neji were to walk in then, _they'd_ be the ones that looked like _lovers._

Hinata snatched her hand away, immediately cursing herself for doing so, and then smiled at Naruto. "S-So, what a-are you doing h-here?"

"I've come here to fulfil all of your Christmas wishes!"

_You've already done that._

Blush.

The blonde leaned forwards, until their noses were practically touching, and tried to look as serious as he could. "You get twelve wishes; so that's one for each day until Christmas_ and_ one at Christmas! I've got to make sure I fulfil each one to make your Christmas as perfect as it can possibly be!"

Hinata nodded. "When d-does it start?"

"Today!"

Blink, blink.

"O-Okay then," She paused, trying to think of something she'd like. Glancing about her bedroom and searching for inspiration, she paused. The Hyuuga House was terribly bland and very un-Christmas-like. And what was said 'Christmas' more than a Christmas tree?

"C-Could you h-help me buy the p-perfect Christmas t-tree?"

Naruto grinned.

"No problem!"

_**x**_

_o_

_**x**_

"Hinata, what about this one?"

"T-Too big, N-Naruto." The Hyuuga shook her head sadly. "It won't f-fit in through the d-door."

"Oh…"

Naruto smiled, stretching slightly as he gazed back at his friend. She blushed slightly and smiled back at him; she was very pretty, he reasoned, when she blushed. Even if he didn't know why she blushed, she was still pretty.

Her hair fell down her shoulders, as black as ebony, and her wide lilac eyes were framed by long, dark lashes. A faint pink blush tinted her pale cheeks and made her seems so much more alive; she hugged her arms around her, cold despite the fact that she was wearing a jacket.

It was actually quite cold, though. The sun shone in the sky and a wind whistled and whipped through the air, but there was no warmth whatsoever. It was slowly becoming more and more like winter.

He pointed at another tree, attracted by its beautiful green needles, and grinned. "This one looks good, Hinata!"

She nodded, smiling. "It is b-beautiful, but it's v-very small."

Now that she mentioned it, the tree _was_ small; he was about as tall as it. He grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck, and wandered over to another tree.

"This one?"

"The n-needles are g-going brown. I-I think it's d-dying."

Another tree.

"And this?"

"It's t-too w-wide."

He grinned and darted back over to her, standing beside her and staring around at all of the trees. She blushed as his shoulder touched hers; he barely noticed.

"There are so many to pick from! I wonder which the perfect tree is."

"S-So do I…"

Without thinking, he grabbed her hand and tugged her forwards; he found himself whirling around to catch her as she fainted. He paused, gazing down at her body and found his eyes resting on her dark blush.

"…Whoops?"

-

-

Hinata opened her eyes, yawning slightly; it took her a second to remember what had happened and she shot upright. She wasn't surprised to find herself lying on her bed, with Naruto staring at her in concern.

"I f-fainted again, d-didn't I?"

Naruto grinned. "Don't worry, I caught you!"

"I-I'm so s-sorry, Naruto…" She sounded sad. Why? He'd found the perfect tree, after all.

"Forget about it, Hinata! Look at what I found!" He sounded so pleased with himself. If only she hadn't fainted, she would have been able to share his joy earlier.

He raced out of the room; she listened as he dragged something back in, huffing and puffing as he did so; she stood up, ready to help-.

-And then gasped in amazement.

"Great, isn't it, Hinata?"

"Oh, i-it's…"

A Christmas tree stood proudly in front of her, its dark green needles glowing in the light; Naruto had already placed it into a polished red plant-pot and decorated it. Golden tinsel sparkled magnificently, wrapped around the majestic tree which almost touched the ceiling- _almost_. Red Christmas lights flashed cheerfully, reflected a thousand times by twinkling glittery baubles. Her heart thumped happily as she glanced from Naruto to the tree and back again.

"I-It's…"

"What? Do you like it?"

"I-I love i-it." Her smile softened. "It's s-so beautiful."

"Oh yeah!" Naruto cheered, pumping his fist into the air. "Christmas wish number one accomplished!"

Hinata watched him, blushing faintly but smiling softly.

"W-Well done, N-Naruto…"

More cheering.

A whisper.

"This i-is going t-to be the b-best Christmas e-ever."

-

-

"Argh, no-! Tenten, get off!"

"No, Neji! Why don't you listen to me?"

"Listen to _me_, damn it!"

"But I love you!"

"…."

"See? Admit your feelings for me!"

"…!"

"Admit them!"

"…I would- mff- Tenten, but you're kind- urgh- of squashing my face into the- oof!- ground."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I'm really sorry for not elaborating on the **Epic Picking of the Perfecto Christmas Tree**, but I had to _cut it off short.  
_Due to the fact that I have homework to do.  
An entire music _project_.  
_20_ pages long.  
DUE IN FOR MONDAY!

Argh!  
**Break-down**!

Review, _nonet__h_eless.  
I have to update each day!  
Project or **no project**!  
_Mucho love_ to my reviewers.

**xxx**  
She _Who_ M**u**_**s**_**t** Not Be **Named  
xxx**


	2. Help Find Neji's Christmas Spirit!

**STANDARD** DISCLAIMER _APPLIED_

* * *

**W **i s h** M **e** M **y** P **e r f e c t** C **h r i s t m a s

* * *

_**x**_

_o_

_**x**_

"Good m-morningHi, Neji!"

Oh God.

Even Hinata sounds loud.

"...Morning..."

A worried expression flickers across her face as she walks towards him; she leans forwards and places her hand on his head, reminding him greatly of a trick a certain kunoichi had tried to use the night before.

"Are you o-okay? You're b-burning u-up!"

"...It's just a headache." He inched away from her cool hand as he placed his own hand upon his head. He couldn't feel anything wrong; he felt just the same as normal.

"I c-can get s-some tablets i-if you w-want."

Why did she feel the need to be so _nice_?

All he wanted to do was sit down and sulk as he thought about last night.

No, not last night...

That night deserved CAPITAL LETTERS.

"I'm fine, Hinata," A quick pause. "Just a bit tired from Last Night."

"...Did y-you have f-fun, N-Neji?" A warm blush rose to her cheeks as she whispered her question.

Oh no.

Oh-no-oh-no-oh-no!

"I-It's not like that, Hinata!" Quick denial. "She surprised me- I don't actually like her; wait, what am I saying? I don't know; oh God, she didn't ask you to ask me, did she?"

Silence.

"...Hinata...?"

Silence.

"_Hinata_?"

Neji stood up and inched slowly around the table; his headache thumped inside his head like two armies caught in battle and he was going to kill Hinata if he saw her again. He'd Jyuuken her ass into the next century.

Especially if Tenten showed up again.

The Hyuuga prodigy scowled and sat back down again.

"I hate Christmas."

_**x**_

_o_

_**x**_

* * *

**S**econd **W**ish  
Help Find Neji's Christmas Spirit!  
_"So, let me get this straight. Hyuuga Neji, a perfectly respectable member of the Hyuuga branch clan and a prodigy as well, needs _help_ finding his _Christmas Spirit_?!"_

* * *

_**x**_

_o_

_**x**_

"Is that really your second wish, Hinata?" Naruto blinked, disbelief etched over his face as he scratched the back of his neck. "I don't get it."

"I-It's simple, N-Naruto," Hinata smiled softly, feeling a familiar warmth rise to her cheeks. "N-Neji seems to b-be finding i-it hard t-to get into the C-Christmas S-Spirit. I-It would m-make me f-feel much b-better if h-he did."

"So we've just got to find his Christmas Spirit, and then you'll have a great Christmas?" Naruto paused, considering this. Then, without a second thought, he gave her a friendly hug. "You're so kind, Hinata!"

Blush.

BLUSH.

FREAKIN' EPIC BLUSH.

"N-Naruto...?"

"Oh yeah, oh yeah," He smiled apologetically and let go of her. "Sorry, I forgot."

Good thing he'd let go then, too. Otherwise she would have slumped against his shoulder in a dead-faint; as it was, she was still on her feet but her cheeks were a dark, dark red.

"Let's get started right away!" Naruto grinned, pumping his fist into the air and beaming at Hinata.

"Y-Yes, Naruto," She smiled back at him.

"..."

"...?"

"So, where do you suppose we find a Christmas Spirit from, anyway?"

Hinata blinked, before giggling slightly. "I'm n-not sure, N-Naruto. I think this i-is an A-ranked m-mission."

"Yeah! This could be dangerous!" Naruto joked, grinning back at her.

"W-We'll have to a-ask S-Sakura for h-help."

-

-

"...Christmas Spirit?"

Sakura blinked at her two friends, only vaguely surprised that Hinata was also playing along with the joke. They were both stood in front of her, a grin plastered on Naruto's face and a pretty-pink blush on Hinata's cheeks.

"Yup!" Naruto chirped.

"So, let me get this straight. Hyuuga Neji, a perfectly respectable member of the Hyuuga branch clan and a prodigy as well, needs _help _finding his _Christmas Spirit?!_"

Sakura couldn't quite hide the disbelief from her voice.

"I didn't know he _had_ Christmas Spirit."

"H-He doesn't a-anymore," Hinata explained, quick as a whip. "He j-just n-needs help f-finding it a-again; a l-little nudge in the r-right direction."

"Yeah!" Naruto grinned. "Will you help us, Sakura?"

Hold on.

"Give me a second to think, please."

On one hand, she could help out and get her ass Jyuuken'd into the next century by one angry Hyuuga prodigy; on the other, she could help out, find it hilarious, and have the time of her life. Plus, she was probably doing the Hyuuga prick a favour; she didn't think she'd ever seen him smile.

"I'll help out."

She was going to regret this later.

"Hooray!" Naruto cheered, flashing a huge grin at Hinata.

"-But! Only on one condition; we get help from Kakashi-sensei, as well."

"Aw, why?" Naruto demanded, slightly annoyed at having to ask for more help. "How can Kakashi-sensei help, anyway?"

"Because sensei is an adult. He's been through a lot more Christmas' than we have, so he'll know more about 'losing your Christmas Spirit.'" Sakura frowned. "I'm sure he'll know just how to cure Neji."

-

-

"...Christmas Spirit?"

Naruto blinked. Woah, déjà vu!

Who knew Kakashi-sensei was so much like Sakura?

"Yeah, Neji needs help finding his Christmas Spirit. He's lost it and we're not sure where we can find it again." Sakura explained, briskly.

"..." Underneath his mask, Kakashi's mouth curled into a smile. "Ah, you kids are joking, aren't you? Trying to trick the old guy, right?"

"W-Wrong, K-Kakashi," Hinata replied, furrowing her brow. "I-I'm worried a-about N-Neji, because h-he's l-lost his Christmas S-Spirit. He's g-got headaches, h-he frowns a l-lot and h-he's-."

"-Acting like himself?" Kakashi finished, still smiling.

"Yup!" Naruto grinned. "And we've got to help him out; otherwise he'll be all grumpy and make Hinata's Christmas the complete-and-utter opposite of perfect. D'you have any ideas, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hm..." Oh well. He might as well play along. "Well, Neji might be a bit lonely. He doesn't really speak to many people, does he? He might want company at Christmas-."

Naruto opened his mouth to speak.

"-_Female _company." Kakashi finished, still smiling.

"..."

Hinata frowned, as though trying to remember something.

"...?" Naruto blinked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"...!"

And, ka-bam!

Hinata remembered.

"T-Tenten!"

"What?" Sakura asked, completely puzzled. "We need to ask Tenten for help, too?"

"I s-suppose..." Hinata smiled and blushed a dark red, her memory of Tenten and her cousin becoming more and more vivid. "L-Last night, b-before Naruto came, T-Tenten was v-visiting Neji. And they w-were having-." _Blush. _"-Fun."

Silence.

Kakashi began to chuckle.

"I'm sure Tenten would be perfect female company for the Hyuuga," He agreed. "And then he'll have his Christmas Spirit back, as well."

"Great!" Naruto beamed at the older man. "Thanks, Kakashi-sensei!" The two girls nodded in thanks as well, before departing with Naruto.

Kakashi watched them leave, his smile widening as he recalled something Naruto had said. '_And we've got to help him out; otherwise he'll be all grumpy and make Hinata's Christmas the complete-and-utter opposite of perfect._'

"Ah, so that's how it is?"

Still chuckling and feel very merry, he continued on his way to his house.

Oh, it sure did feel like Christmas.

-

-

"He really wants to see me?"

"Y-Yes, Tenten."

"Hah! I knew it! I _knew_ it!"

"...You knew what?"

"Sakura, I _knew_ it!"

"..."

"I always have done!"

"What's she talking about?"

"It's girl-stuff, Naruto; just wait outside."

"Okay!"

"Knew it, knew it; knew it!"

"Y-Yes, Tenten."

"I always knew he couldn't resist me!"

"..."

"..."

"She's insane, Hinata."

"J-Just smile a-and nod, S-Sakura."

"I'll make his Christmas _perfect_!"

...

_Everyone's promising that._

-

-

"Achoo!"

Yawn.

Roll over.

"...Achoo!"

Twitch.

Roll back over.

"..."

Sigh.

Sneeze.

"_Achoo!"_

-

-

"Are we ready?" Sakura asked, gazing at each of her friends in turn.

Tenten flashed a wide grin, Naruto gave her the thumbs up and Hinata nodded shyly. She tilted her head, considering the plan, and then smiled, satisfied.

If everything went according to plan, then Neji would have his Christmas Spirit back and Sakura would be able to go home.

"...Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing?" She smirked at her former sensei, who smiled back at her, only slightly startled at having been found out so easily. He'd been hiding nearby for quite a while and Sakura had simply been waiting for the right time to confront him.

"I want to find out how everything goes, Sakura," Another smile. "Rest assured, if Neji seems dangerous and unapproachable, I _will_ be out of here in five seconds flat."

"..." Sakura's mouth twitched. "Don't you have any faith in us?"

"What a silly question to ask!"

-

-

Neji frowned, sitting upright.

He'd been trying to get to sleep for the past hour, but to no avail. It seemed memories of Last Night kept springing back to haunt him and he just couldn't get Tenten's words out of his head.

"_No, Neji! Why don't you listen to me?"_

"_Listen to me, damn it!"_

"_But I love you!"_

"…."

"_See? Admit your feelings for me!"_

Feelings for her...?

...

WAS SHE _INSANE_?!

He scowled and punched his pillow, more pissed off now than he'd been when he'd wanted to kill Hinata in the Chunnin exams. More pissed off now than he'd been when Lee and Shikamaru had decided to play a trick on him, by telling him the Hyuuga's Cursed Seal _was_ just a funky tattoo.

Oh, he was _pissed._

...

Then again...

Maybe there were some feelings for her.

"Yeah and it's called 'the intent to kill'." He scowled again.

He did _not_ love her.

"Oh, Neji..."

"Oh, _shit_!"

He whirled around and was met immediately by Tenten; without a second thought, she lunged at him-.

-And their lips met.

-

-

Outside the window, Naruto cheered in triumph.

_**x**_

_o_

_**x**_

"So, how was your day, Hinata?" Naruto grinned at her and she felt happier than she'd been in a long time.

"It was a-amazing, N-Naruto."

"Neji was really happy, right?"

Hinata giggled.

Yeah, he'd been happy.

After he'd gotten over the initial shock, he'd been overjoyed.

"T-Tenten was h-happy too."

"She sure was!" Naruto's grin became slightly sadistic. "Plus, I've got loads of pictures of them kissing. I'll get Sai to do some arty-magic and then they'll be awesome blackmail material."

"N-Naruto!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Shorter this time, because this entire chapter was _mostly_ NejiTen.  
Not that that's a bad thing.  
_Many thanks_ to **Rose Tiger**, who reviewed first, and to **Evangeline** for such a _lovely_ review.

Mucho thanks to _kally-kal_, son of a peach, **Jens890**, _Iloveanime9493_, **Lil Misz Meh **and WindsongDragon as well.  
Update number two, done!  
_Happy eleven days 'til Christmas!_

**xxx**  
She _Who_ M**u**_**s**_**t** Not Be **Named  
xxx**


	3. Through The Wardrobe and Into The Snow!

**STANDARD** DISCLAIMER _APPLIED_

* * *

**W **i s h** M **e** M **y** P **e r f e c t** C **h r i s t m a s

* * *

_**x**_

_o_

_**x**_

Hinata smiled, stretching as she stepped out of bed; a cold breeze whipped at her legs and ruffled her pyjamas, making her shiver. It had to be about seven 'o' clock; one look at her alarm clock and she was sure of it.

Why had she gotten up early?

She scratched her head and then sighed, flicking strands of messy raven-blue hair out of her eyes. She yawned again and shuffled across the room to her mirror, gazing at her reflection and cringing slightly.

Oh God, if Naruto saw her now…

She shuddered and her pale reflection shuddered back at her.

It was _freezing!_

"W-Why on e-earth is i-it so c-cold?" She blinked, before grabbing a brush and tugging it through her knotted hair. There was no way she was going to have that haystack-hairstyle any longer and she combed her hair until it was glossy and silky-smooth.

But that still didn't explain why it was so cold.

She dressed quickly, tugging on an expensive lilac jumper Neji had bought her and a pair of comfortable, baggy trousers. She hesitated slightly, before untying her forehead protector and slipping on a lilac Alice band.

Just for today, she wanted to look normal.

Her teeth chattered.

That was _it_.

She marched over to her window and flung open the curtains, wondering just what was making her room so cold.

She gasped.

"Snow…"

It was snowing.

And it was truly magical as well.

"It's l-like icing s-sugar," And then she cringed at just how clichéd those words seemed.

But, really, it _was_ just like icing sugar. Light and fluffy, the snowflakes spiralled down to the ground in great twisting arcs, pushed here and there by the wind; when they reached the ground, children scooped them up and gasped in awe. Cold, freezing ice on their fingers and their cheeks flushed, they'd throw snowballs at one another, while their parents laughed and watched from the safety of their homes.

The scene was a picture of happiness.

Hinata felt her heart ache.

She knew just what her third wish was going to be and she couldn't wait.

"H-Hurry up, N-Naruto…"

…

Or the snow will melt.

_**x**_

_o_

_**x**_

* * *

**T**hird **W**ish  
Through The Wardrobe and Into The Snow!  
_"I c-can't have a p-perfect Christmas i-if you don't l-love the snow a-as much a-as I d-do."_

* * *

_**x**_

_o_

_**x**_

Naruto shuddered, rubbing his arms and shivering pathetically; every time he breathed out, a steam of icy mist filled the air in front of him. He found himself feeling alone and miserable and the complete opposite of all the things he stood for.

Because, to put it lightly…

Naruto hated the snow.

Oh, he liked the happiness and joyful spirit that came alongside it; he liked seeing young faces turned towards him, grinning in utter glee as they waved at him from their snowy blankets. He liked seeing his friends messing around and having fun.

But the snow itself?

He loathed it.

He hated its icy cold fingers; hated the way that the cold seeped through his clothes and spread an icy web around his heart. He hated the way everything seemed so small, so lost and alone, when it was surrounded by a blanket of freezing cold snow.

It reminded him of his past; of when he was smaller and naïve, and how he'd just wanted everyone to die. How he'd wanted people to stop and smile and treat him nicely, like they treated the other kids; but, if they didn't, he hated them.

They left him alone and lost…

_Isolated in a blanket of snow._

"Ugh!" Naruto scowled, stamping his foot angrily. "What are you doing, moron?" He scolded, mimicking Sasuke's tone of voice. "You've got a mission to finish, idiot."

He nodded to himself and raced towards the Hyuuga House.

A flurry of snow flew into the air as he ran, before drifting lazily down to the earth again; villagers stopped and blinked, rubbing their eyes as they watched the familiar blur of orange dart past.

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

"What on earth is he so worked up about?"

"Such a lovely boy!"

-

-

Naruto only had to knock once before the door was flung open in his face and he was confronted by a certain Hyuuga prodigy.

"Where's…?" Naruto trailed off.

"In her room," Neji stated, before brushing past the blonde and walking briskly down the path. "Make sure to knock first."

"R-Right!"

The Uzumaki stepped into the house with a polite nod to Hanabi, who brushed past him with an irritated sigh; he offered yet another nod to Hiashi who simply walked past, his head held up high and completely ignoring Naruto.

"…"

The blonde scratched his head.

"…Bastards."

He jumped up the stairs two at a time, skipping the last few and leaping the rest of the way up; he wobbled on his feet, straightened, and then bowed to an imaginary audience.

"Uzumaki Naruto does it again, ladies and gentlemen!"

He heard shuffles from behind an oak brown door, the second one to his right, and was startled out of his thoughts. He hopped over and knocked twice on the door, waited for a muffled "come in", and then stepped into the room.

Hinata was sat by the window, gazing out at the scene below and Naruto was reminded suddenly of a beautiful princess in a story he'd once read.

What was the princess's name?

…_Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your fair hair._

"Hinata?" He called, waving slightly.

She started and turned to face him, her pale face brightening considerably. "N-Naruto! How g-good to s-see you!"

"You too, Hinata!" Naruto flashed a bright, dazzling grin.

Hinata smiled softly in return, before gazing back out of the window; she sighed gently and Naruto could hear the longing in her voice. Oh, he knew what her wish was going to be.

"You like the snow, right?" Naruto's grin flickered slightly as he asked, but he asked nonetheless. Hinata couldn't see his face; she wouldn't realise he didn't like the snow.

But, for some unknown reason, her face fell.

"I've thought a-about my w-wish, Naruto."

"What is it, Hinata?" He asked, chirpily, ready to complete his mission.

"…"

"…?"

"N-Naruto, my w-wish is a w-wish for y-you." She paused, waiting for her words to sink in.

Naruto blinked and opened his mouth to speak.

"I c-can't have a p-perfect Christmas i-if you don't l-love the snow a-as much a-as I d-do."

She looked so beautiful then, smiling happily at him, promising him with just her expression that they'd both be having a perfect Christmas.

And he'd never believed anyone more than he did then.

"Alright, Hinata."

_**x**_

_o_

_**x**_

"Are you sure this is safe, Hinata?"

The Hyuuga girl smiled, amused that the brave and amazing Naruto could falter at the sight of a good-old toboggan.

"Of c-course it i-is! Look, m-mine's just the s-same as y-yours."

He frowned slightly, pouting, before nodding, seemingly assured. "Okay- if you say so."

"I _d-do_ say s-so."

His smile warmed her heart.

"I trust you."

And, with that, he pushed himself down the hill. She watched, grinning, as snow sprayed into his grinning face; watched as he tilted dangerously to the left, close to falling over, before forcing himself upright and continuing on his way.

She watched and watched and watched.

"_Woo-hoo!"_

She smiled, listening to his cry of triumph as his toboggan skidded to a halt.

He staggered slightly as he stood, before turning and waving to her; he looked tiny surrounded by the white snow, but she truly loved him.

Her face glowed with pride.

"Your turn, Hinata!" He called up the hill and, although he was so far away, she could hear his next words so clearly.

"_Do your best!"_

Her heart thudded.

It was silly, really. You don't say 'do your best' when you're tobogganing. If you're no good at it, and haven't got the knack of it, then everything that happens is luck.

It was truly the perfect metaphor for her Christmas.

Because, she _really_ didn't have the knack of it.

"O-Okay, N-Naruto!"

She gritted her teeth, frowned in concentration, and then shoved herself down the hill. It was amazing, really; she knew she was going to fall off, but she didn't care.

The real question was; how far along would she get before she finally snapped and-?

"Hinata!"

She blinked, startled, and lost concentration.

Her toboggan span out of control, leaning to the right; she shifted her weight, determined to prove that she wasn't just another kunoichi- that she could do more, be more.

How she'd prove all of that with just one toboggan ride, she did not know!

"_Hinata!"_

She slid easily past Naruto, grinning happily; she'd made it, she'd done it, she'd proved herself-!

The toboggan tipped to the left and she fell out, landing sprawled across the snow.

-

-

Naruto had thought she'd blush when he ran over to her; he was all but ready to carry her limp body back to the Hyuuga House when she fainted as he touched her.

He reached her body, blinking as he saw her sprawled out across the snow.

"Are you hurt, Hinata?!" He gasped, shaking her arm in a rather violent fashion. "Are you okay? D'you want me to go and get someone?"

He could have sworn he heard someone chuckle.

"…"

He rolled her over.

"…?"

He honestly couldn't believe it!

She didn't faint or blush!

She was…

"…Hinata?"

…Laughing?!

Oh, but the surprises didn't end there…

Without a moment's hesitation, she grabbed his arm and tugged her down beside him. He blinked, startled, and became slightly more worried as she began to stretch her arms and legs out in wide arching movements.

"C-Come on, N-Naruto! Make s-snow angles w-with me!"

"…"

She giggled.

"…Are you okay, Hinata?"

She tilted her head to gaze at him, her pale face tinged pink with cold, and smiled warmly. "I-I'm going to m-make you l-love the snow, N-Naruto."

He blinked at her.

She smiled.

And his face softened into a smile.

"…"

_I think I already do love the snow, Hinata._

…

_Especially when you're having fun with me._

_**x**_

_o_

_**x**_

"Achoo!"

Naruto blinked, scrambling up off the icy cold snow to gaze at Hinata.

They'd been lying there, making snow angels, for the past half an hour, and it was no wonder she was beginning to sneeze. He wondered briefly if she was getting a cold.

His heart thumped.

"Come on, Hinata; let's go back to your place."

Hinata sniffed once, before nodding. "I-It's much c-colder now, N-Naruto."

He offered a hand out to her, smiling, waiting for her to take it.

She blushed a bright red _(same old Hinata)_ but took it nonetheless; he tugged her to her feet and they stood there, holding hands; Naruto pulled away first this time, so that he could point at the toboggans.

"What are we going with those?"

"K-Kiba said w-we should l-leave them n-next to that t-tree." She smiled. "He'll p-pick them up t-tomorrow."

He nodded, collecting the toboggans and placing them next to the tree. He frowned, tapping his chin, before covering them with sticks and leaves; he didn't want anyone just stealing them, especially when Kiba had leant them to him just for this occasion.

He met Hinata halfway back up the slope.

"…Straight back to the Hyuuga House?"

Hinata shook her head.

"N-Not quite."

Then she bent down and scooped up a handful of snow, flinging it swiftly at Naruto, before racing back up the hill.

He blinked, startled, before chasing her.

"Get back here, Hinata!"

"M-Make me, N-Naruto!"

"Gladly!"

Laughter and joy all around.

-

-

Shino frowned, watching his giggling friends critically, before turning to Kiba.

"This may be the best plan you have ever come up with." He nodded in acknowledgement, before turning away and walking back the way they'd come. "Congratulations."

"Thanks-!" Kiba began, grinning, but Shino cut him off.

"However, by forcing me to join you in your childish act of spying on them, you lose all respect I ever had for you."

"_-Hey!"_

-

-

Naruto loved the snow.

Oh, he loved the happiness and joyful spirit that came alongside it; he loved seeing young faces turned towards him, grinning in utter glee as they waved at him from their snowy blankets. He loved seeing his friends messing around and having fun.

It still made him feel lonely, every now and then, but…

When he was with her, every sane thought he had disappeared.

She made him love the snow.

Just like how she made him love her.

…

But that's another story, for another day, right?

_**x**_

_o_

_**x**_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

My internet seems to enjoy screwing with my head.  
I swear,** everything's** out to get me.

Mucho thanks to _everyone who's reviewed.  
_Thanks to **Jens890** who helped me get off my lazy arse and meet my deadline!  
_Christmas_ is a-coming!

**xxx**  
She _Who_ M**u**_**s**_**t** Not Be **Named  
xxx**


	4. Dreams Can Come True!

**STANDARD** DISCLAIMER _APPLIED_

* * *

**W **i s h** M **e** M **y** P **e r f e c t** C **h r i s t m a s

* * *

_**x**_

_o_

_**x**_

Hinata loved the night sky.

It was so dark, like an inky black substance had blotted out the sun; the moon shone down on her, like a ghostly coin and the stars winked knowingly.

She could do anything down there, in the dark, and the moon would be the only witness.

She could be anyone.

And the silence was best.

There was no need for her to talk; no need for her to stutter in her simpering high-pitched voice- if there was anything she hated, it was her stutter.

_(He thought it was cute.)_

The night could be enjoyed perfectly by one's self…

She shivered as someone pressed their warm hand on hers, lacing their fingers between hers, and she heard him sigh with happiness.

…Or with a friend.

She turned to gaze at him, her heart aching with joy; it was happening, it was really, really happening-!

His eyes locked onto hers and she shuddered; she'd seen those eyes before, when they were young and he'd been so alone. So isolated from the world.

"N-Naruto?"

That stutter.

Back again, huh?

"Ah, Hinata!" His voice was the same; happy and loud and boisterous. But those eyes were so different, so piercing, so misunderstood…

"Isn't the n-night beautiful?" She whispered.

He nodded.

"Beautiful, Hinata."

She smiled gently, pleased that he was back to normal.

"-But not as beautiful as you."

Her eyes widened and his face was so close, so, so close…!

Their noses were almost touching; she closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side, her heartbeat getting faster and faster, but she never let go of his hand and he never let go of hers. They inched towards each other, nervous and hesitant.

…

And then she woke up, blushing and spluttering.

"I-It was just a-a dream…?"

Blink, blink.

Gasp!

"No!"

"_It was j-just a d-dream!"_

_**x**_

_o_

_**x**_

* * *

**F**ourth **W**ish  
Dreams Can Come True!  
_"I-I'd love to w-watch the stars u-until midnight, N-Naruto; especially w-with you."_

* * *

_**x**_

_o_

_**x**_

"Hinata."

Neji scowled, rolling his eyes as he tried once again to wake his younger cousin up.

"Hinata."

She shook her head and turned over, her back to him, and mumbled something incomprehensible.

"…"

He tapped his chin in annoyance.

"Hinata, I will not say your name again."

Absolutely no response.

"You have five seconds to get up and get dressed…"

Ignored.

He furrowed his brow and continued with his threat.

"…Before I let Uzumaki in."

Her reaction was a lot faster than he'd thought it would be; she rolled over, stumbled out of bed, and skidded out of the room with a quick "S-Sorry, N-Neji!" as she passed. He listened for a few seconds as she bustled around in the bathroom, before wandering out of the room.

The funny thing was Naruto wasn't even there.

He paused, his hands still in his pockets as he considered this interesting piece of information. Naruto wasn't there…? He blinked.

The hyperactive blonde was supposed to have appeared a few minutes ago.

He frowned.

"Uzumaki, you'd better hurry up," He murmured to no one in particular. "Otherwise Hinata will be very… disappointed."

He shrugged and continued walking, leaving a rather worried Hanabi behind him.

His youngest cousin blinked, raising an eyebrow in a typical-Neji fashion.

"God, they're all so _weird._"

-

-

Naruto yawned, rolling over and stretching slightly. Sharp objects pressed against his back and he twitched, turning over again; the sharp objects pressed harder against him, until he stumbled to his feet and glared down at his bed.

"…?"

That wasn't his bed.

He rubbed his eyes and frowned, completely confused. Twigs and leaves littered the dirt he'd been lying on and he twisted around, wondering where he was.

Then he noticed three familiar wooden logs, stuck irregularly into the ground, and scratched the back of his neck in disbelief.

"I must have been training last night," He frowned. "And I fell asleep in the snow?"

He could already hear Sakura; "_that's really dangerous, Naruto, you could have caught pneumonia and become seriously ill! What am I going to do with you?_" but that didn't matter to him.

"_I c-can't have a p-perfect Christmas i-if you don't l-love the snow a-as much a-as I d-do."_

Why?

He'd puzzled over that as he'd trained, hot and sweaty in the freezing cold. His mind had been raging as he punched the log in front of him; three quick sharp jabs (_why'd she say that?_), four quick little kicks _(what's wrong with her?)_ and a couple of dodges.

He'd contemplated asking Sakura.

Or Ino.

They were girls, right? They'd understand Hinata.

Or he could have asked Kiba. But then the wolf-nin would surely tease him and, bam! He'd forget what he was asking.

So…

He blinked, rubbed his eyes, and then had an idea.

It was quite a good idea, if he did say so himself.

He'd thought for a second before coming up with it.

If Ino, Tenten and Sakura couldn't help, and he couldn't ask Kiba or Shino, there were plenty of other people to ask. Kakashi-sensei, for one.

_(Nope, bound to get teased.)_

Or Iruka.

_(He'd want to know who.)_

He could ask Chouji?

_(He'd be busy eating.)_

Or Tsunade-granny?

_(She's the Hokage, dumbass! Too busy!)_

Or Neji?

_(He'd know who.)_

Then again, it was better to ask someone who'd have at least some type of theory; a genius, to put it lightly, with an IQ of over 200 (preferably).

So, who…?

…

"Shikamaru! I'll ask Shikamaru!"

-

-

Shikamaru yawned, glancing blearily around him, as he was woken from his slumber by a familiar orange blur violently shaking his shoulders.

"Wakeupwakeupwake-."

Shikamaru scowled.

"How troublesome…" A pause. "Naruto, what did you want?"

"Wake up-! …Huh?" The blonde blinked and scratched his head. "What…? Oh yeah, I remember!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"What does this mean?" Naruto paused, before coughing. "'I_ c-can't have a p-perfect Christmas i-if you don't l-love the snow a-as much a-as I d-do.'" _He grinned; talking in a fake high-pitched voice in what could only be a very bad imitation of Hinata.

Shikamaru's eye twitched. "Figure it out yourself."

"No, what-?!" Naruto complained, before grabbing the other's shirt desperately. "You have to help me out! Please, please, pleeeaaase!"

Shikamaru shrugged. "Listen up, Naruto. This is something you have to figure out on your own, no matter how troublesome it is. Buy her some flowers, say thanks for helping you love the snow or whatever, and then continue on your merry way."

"…"

"…" Shikamaru sighed.

"…?"

"Buy her some flowers and say thanks," Sigh. "Now leave me alone."

"Okay! Thanks Shikamaru!"

The lazy boy watched in disbelief as Naruto raced away, obviously very pleased with Shikamaru's unhelpful suggestion; the lazier teenager had no idea what Naruto was asking him anyway but, being a genius and all, he'd figured it out.

He scratched his head.

"Though, honestly, I don't know what Hinata sees in him."

…

"…How troublesome."

-

-

"N-Neji…?"

"Hn."

"Do you think N-Naruto is j-just late?"

A pause.

"Probably."

"H-He might n-not be coming."

"…"

Hinata shuffled uneasily in her seat.

"Hinata, stop worrying," Neji murmured, picking his book back up. "Naruto promised you that he'd fulfil all of your wishes and turn your Christmas into the best Christmas ever. He will do just that, you can count on it."

"…"

"…"

"Thank you, N-Neji."

-

-

"Yo, Ino!"

Said blonde blinked, looking up from her magazine to see a bundle of dizzying orange joy and laughter race towards her; he practically knocked the counter over as he skidded to a halt.

"What, Naruto?"

"I need some flowers!" He blinked, before adding shyly, "For a girl."

Blink, blink.

What?

"Pardon?"

"I need some flowers for Hinata to say thank-you," Naruto croaked and it was as though he'd lost all confidence in himself; his voice was a dry rasp.

"Hinata?!"

So she finally confessed?!

And about time too!

Ino shook her head, gazing closely at Naruto. No, she hadn't confessed; she'd simply done something extremely kind for the Uzumaki boy.

Good thing, too.

"Would you like a rose, Naruto? They're a symbol for all things romantic."

"R-Really…?"

_How cute! He has no experience in anything romantic, whatsoever._

"I'll take five of those!"

"Done!"

-

-

It had to be about ten 'o' clock. It was dark outside and the stars were out.

And Naruto still wasn't there.

_Knock, knock!_

Neji scowled. "About time, too," He mumbled, ready to get up and open the door for the hyperactive blonde who was no- doubt going to come barraging through.

However, he was beaten by Hinata.

He blinked, raised an eyebrow, and then disappeared off to the safety of his room.

This was going to be so troublesome…

-

-

"For you!"

"N-Naruto…" Hinata gasped, gazing down at the bundle of soft, rich red roses is utter appreciation. "You r-really shouldn't h-have."

"Nah, it was no biggie." The blonde grinned bashfully, scratching the back of his neck. "I had to thank you for what you did yesterday anyway."

"Can I a-ask for m-my wish n-now?"

"Of course!"

"M-Meet me on the r-roof," She smiled, flicking her long hair out of her eyes. "I'll j-just put these a-away and then I'll j-join you. I'll grab s-some blankets and p-pillows, too."

"Why, Hinata?"

"I-I'd love to w-watch the stars u-until midnight, N-Naruto; especially w-with you." She blushed as he nodded.

"Make sure to bring lots of blankets, but I'll cuddle you if it gets too cold!"

Her blush darkened and she watched him race up the stairs; she waited until she could no long hear his footsteps, before gazing at the roses.

Roses are red  
Violets are blue…

She giggled childishly, before wandering around. She found herself a pretty glass vase and filled it with water; it took her barely any time to trim the roses and make sure they were arranged their best, before setting the vase on her bedroom window. She busied herself with finding everything she needed, knocked once on Neji's door to say goodnight, and then hurried up the stairs and out to Naruto.

They stayed up 'til midnight, just watching the stars. Watching in silence and happiness.

It was much better than her dream.

True to his word, Naruto cuddled her the moment she shivered and she fell asleep happy and peaceful.

Fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I came so, _so close_ to not finishing this.  
I came so close to yelling **'screw it all!'** and _snapping_ my memory stick into lots of little pieces.  
Why?  
BECAUSE IT SEEMED SO **SWEET **AND _C_U_TE_ IN MY HEAD, BUT _NO_!  
IT ENDED UP BEING _REALLY QUICK_ AND THE ACTUAL FLUFF WAS **TINY**!

I have _failed you_.  
Nonetheless, reviews will be **worshipped.  
**And check out my newest fic; _'My Zombie Boyfriend'_!  
**NejiTen fans unite!**

**xxx**  
She _Who_ M**u**_**s**_**t** Not Be **Named  
xxx**


	5. Improvisation!

**STANDARD** DISCLAIMER _APPLIED_

* * *

**W** i s h** M **e** M **y** P **e r f e c t** C **h r i s t m a s

* * *

_**x**_

_o_

_**x**_

The sun shone down on Konoha, bathing the villagers in a pool of light, but still the morning was bitterly cold. An icy wind whipped at the branches of the bare trees and, in every house, an early fire raged.

But, high above the fires and warmth lay two figures, huddled together on the roof of a large building.

"N-Naruto…?"

"Hm?"

"D-Do you w-want to go d-down, now?" Hinata mumbled, shivering slightly. "W-We were up here a-all night."

"D'you want to go back down, Hinata?" The blonde asked, scratching the back of his neck with one hand almost nervously, whilst cuddling her with the other. It wasn't really a position he was familiar with, to put it lightly, and he felt rather awkward.

But it was nice as well.

"Are you cold?"

"J-Just a bit." A pause. "But the v-view from u-up here is a-amazing."

"Sure is, right?" Naruto sniggered. "Heh, I can see Neji. I didn't know you made him hang out the washing."

"W-We don't m-make him," Hinata giggled. "He a-asks to do i-it. It's a-actually very h-helpful."

The two glanced at each other and barely managed to stifle their laughter; they watched Neji wander about with a hawk-like gaze, and the Hyuuga prodigy shivered a few times.

When the blonde had finally finished laughing and was merely chuckling quietly, he glanced down at his friend. Her face lit up; her eyes were creased with laughter and it was as though she'd finally stepped out of her shell. She was happy.

He smiled.

Hinata was no longer the fragile glass doll who needed protecting to him; she was a powerful kunoichi and deserved to be treated in that way.

She was amazing.

"You're amazing, Hinata."

Blush.

"N-Naruto!"

He pouted. "But it's true! Seriously, this is such good fun!"

"…I enjoy i-it, t-too."

For some reason, Naruto didn't want to tell her that it had just been a mission; simply because it would be a lie.

Somewhere along the line, his concept of the mission had blurred.

He was doing this for fun.

_**x**_

_o_

_**x**_

* * *

**F**ifth **W**ish  
Improvisation!_  
__"My w-wish is for y-you t-to pick my wish, N-Naruto."_

* * *

**_x_**

_o_

**_x_**

"Come on, Hinata. We can't sit up here all day, no matter how great the view is!" Naruto flashed a toothy grin, gently lifting his arm away from her.

Hinata simply nodded in agreement, feeling slightly saddened.

"So, what's your next wish?" The blonde asked.

The Hyuuga paused, struggling to think of something.

_Rumble!_

A loud grumble disrupted the peaceful silence; Hinata turned to her friend, tilting her head questioningly, and he smiled back at her, rather sheepishly. "Sorry about that! What were you thinking of?"

Grin.

Hinata averted her gaze, choosing to stare at her feet. She'd been so pushy, not stopping to think about him in her haste to think of her wishes.

_(Not true.)_

"My w-wish is for y-you t-to pick my wish, N-Naruto."

"What?"

He frowned. "I don't think-."

"P-Please?"

"Okay…" She watched, blushing slightly, as he pouted, his brow furrowed in concentration.

_(So cute!)_

Her blush darkened.

"Okay!" He repeated, sounding far more enthusiastic. "I've got it, Hinata!"

"Y-Yes…?"

"We're going to make the best chocolate cake ever, for all of our friends!"

"N-Naruto…?"

"What d'you think, Hinata? Cool, right?" He beamed cheerfully at her.

"…"

"…"

"It's the b-best wish e-ever."

-

-

"Flour?"

"F-Flour."

Pause.

"E-Eggs, N-Naruto." She hinted, smiling slightly; he nodded.

"Right!"

He looked up at her and she marvelled at just how cute he was. He stood in front of her, a bright blue apron tied snugly around his waist; a layer of flour already covered his hair and clothes like dust; he was just so messy!

"We have chocolate, right?"

Giggle.

"O-Of course."

He paused, before weighing out some flour with careful precision, the pink of his tongue poking out teasingly from between his lips. "Hinata, can you bring me the mixing bowl?" He asked, glancing swiftly up at her,

"S-Sure."

She picked up a large pink bowl and almost-skipped over to Naruto; he took it gratefully, pouring in the measured-out flour and ending up with half of it on the flour.

"Keep stirring, Hinata."

He completely ignored the major spillage.

She laughed.

"O-Okay."

"No matter what, don't stop."

"R-Right…"

She paused, slightly doubtful.

Oh well.

This was _his_ wish after all.

_(And hers.)_

-

-

Recipe for a chocolate cake.

…Naruto-style.

First, pour the flour into a bowl. Duh.

Then add in two eggs. Feel free to add in a third, if you think two might get lonely by themselves. After all, three is the magic number.

Stir in a spoonful of salt.

(Hey, which idiot decided that salt would look exactly the same as sugar?)

Add in some butter. Make sure to stir this thoroughly, because lumpy butter is the true definition of yuck.

Then add caster sugar, because you can. Melted chocolate is a must, as well.

Then add in a big blob of love and happiness; sugar and spice and all things nice, right?

Cook until burnt.

…

Hinata couldn't wait to see the look on their friends' faces.

-

-

_Shake, shake._

Shikamaru's eyelid flickered.

_Shake, shake!_

He scowled.

_Shake, shake-!_

"Alright, you can stop that now," He yawned, sitting upright. "I'm awake. What do you want?" He was pretty unsurprised to see Naruto and Hinata gazing down at him; he was slightly more surprised to see the weapon they were brandishing, however.

"…"

They smiled.

"…What is that?" He asked, reaching out and prodding it tentatively. "It looks like it's poisonous."

"No!" Naruto scowled. "It's my cake! We spent ages making it! You have to try it now."

"…"

Hinata giggled.

"…"

Silence.

"No."

"Aw."

"Ask Kiba."

"Yeah!"

He watched the pair dart away, secretly amazed at the fact that Hinata could keep up with Naruto; he chose not to comment on the obscurity of a cake they were carrying.

No, Kiba was sure to eat it.

Everyone knew he'd do anything for Hinata.

-

-

"No, Hinata! I am _not_ tryin' that!"

"P-Please?"

"I have to agree with Kiba," Shino paused, turning away. "I am positive that that monstrosity could severely damage one's health and shorten the length of one's life."

"What he said!" Kiba agreed.

Naruto and Hinata left, feeling slightly dejected, to find their next victims.

…

Even Chouji refused to try it.

Which meant there was only one person left…

-

-

"…You can't expect me to eat that."

Neji gazed at the crispy slice of cake in disgust, wrinkling his nose slightly, before glancing up at their desperate faces; he knew Hinata looked innocent, but she was chuckling sadistically inside her mind.

He could see it in her eyes.

"Please, N-Neji."

"No."

"Come on!"

"I refuse."

"…"

Naruto and Hinata shuffled away, shoulders slumped, and Neji's eye twitched. Nah-ah; no way was he falling for that. He was not going to help them out, just because it would make Naruto feel better.

Nope.

No chance.

…Was that an evil sparkle in the Uzumaki's eye?

He watched in disbelief as they huddled together, discussing some way of forcing the cake down him; his best chance was to get out of there as quickly as possible. He inched towards the door, keeping one eye on the two teenagers.

He blinked.

…And Naruto was gone.

Suddenly he was flying across the room, a pair of arms latched around his legs, and he fell to the ground in a heap. Within seconds, his arms were pinned above his head and he was being straddled by Naruto, of all people.

"…"

"…!"

"Naruto, get off me."

"Now, Hinata; before he becomes violent!"

And then Hinata was leaning over him, a spoon in her hand; she was lowering it towards him, a piece of crumbly coal-like cake perched precariously on the end. He clamped his mouth shut- she forced him to open it again, pinching his nose and shoving the cake into his mouth.

Silence.

_Chew, chew._

"…?" Naruto and Hinata leaned in closer, watching as Neji's face turned a rather interesting shade of red.

"He's going to die." Naruto announced gravely, as the older Hyuuga began to splutter and cough.

"G-Get off him then, N-Naruto!"

"Oh, right." Naruto scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, before clambering off the prodigy. He met Hinata's gaze and the pair began to stand, slowly and cautiously.

Neji scowled, his coughing fit over.

"…I will kill both of you."

They ran out the door as though they had the Devil himself chasing after them.

…Though, in a sense, they did.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well, next chapter up.  
I've actually realised that I _might not_ be able to meet the deadline for Friday.  
I'm at a **sleepover!**  
_**Mucho panic!**_

Nah, joking.  
I'll simply write Friday's _tomorrow_.  
Which is **cheating**, but hey!

Thank you to all of you who told me that the _fluff was no where near as bad_ as I thought it was.  
I love you all!

**xxx**  
She _Who_ M**u**_**s**_**t** Not Be **Named  
xxx**


	6. Bonding Time!

**STANDARD** DISCLAIMER _APPLIED_

* * *

**W **i s h** M **e** M **y** P **e r f e c t** C **h r i s t m a s

* * *

_**x**_

_o_

_**x**_

"Hey, Hinata?"

Blink, blink.

"Y-Yes, Naruto?"

The blonde frowned, stretching slightly as he lay across her bed; she sat perched on the end, gazing at him with a wonderful blush on her face. Every now and then, her eyes would stray away from his face and she'd scan his body, her face heating up rapidly as she gazed at the flat of his stomach; his black t-shirt had creased slightly and she could see his pale stomach.

"I've just realised that your house isn't really that bright." He sat up and her blush darkened as she caught a glimpse of his tanned muscles.

She could die happy now.

"It i-isn't, is i-it?"

"So I was thinking..." The blonde scratched his head. "Maybe..."

"R-Right, N-Naruto; for my s-sixth wish, I-I would like it if y-you decorated the o-outside of the Hyuuga H-House, w-with Christmas l-lights."

"This'll be so much fun!"

Hinata smiled, happy that he was having fun; she ws quite enjoying her wishes as well. So far, each of them had been enjoyable and often humorous; plus, she was definitely getting much close to Naruto.

"N-Naruto...?"

"Hm?"

"This i-is the best Christmas e-ever."

The blonde simply smiled.

**_x_**

_o_

**_x_**

* * *

**S**ixth **W**ish  
Bonding Time!  
_"R-Right, N-Naruto; for my s-sixth wish, I-I would like it if y-you decorated the o-outside of the Hyuuga H-House, w-with Christmas l-lights."_

_

* * *

_

**_x_**

_o_

**_x_**

"Neji!"

The Hyuuga's eye twitched at the sight of the all-too familiar, already-too hated, blonde and he scowled. Why had the annoying shinobi suddenly started turning up at the Hyuuga House, anyway? And why was he always asking for Hinata?

They'd slept on the roof together, hadn't they?

...Hyuuga-branch protective instincts kicking in...

"What?"

Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Didn't you like the cake?"

Twitch, twitch.

_That idiot has a death wish._

"..."

"Hey, before you kill me, hear me out!" Naruto begged, backing slowly away as a crackling, dark killing-intent began to fill the air,

Neji was definitely going to kill him.

"...Talk."

"See, as one of Hinata's twelve wishes, she asked me to decorate the Hyuuga House!" Naruto began, rushing his words slightly, as Neji paused to listen. "But I don't think Hiashi would like it, right? So, can you distract him for us? Please?"

"..."

"_Please? _We'll leave you alone afterwards."

"..."

"...?"

"...Deal."

-

-

"Are these all of the lights that we have?" Naruto frowned, rubbing his forehead in annoyance as he gazed down at the tangle of red, white and yellow lightbulbs.

"S-Sorry, Naruto," Hinata whispered sheepishly. "And I d-don't think half o-of them w-will work."

"That's not good! We'll have to buy some!"

"B-But-."

"-We'll get some pink and purple, since you're a girl! You like those colours, right?"

"Y-Yes, but-."

"-We can get some for Neji, as well. Like, blue and green since he's a guy!"

"I'm s-sure he'll love them, b-but-."

"-This is going to be great!"

"It w-will be..." Hinata trailed off, frowning. "But w-we've got no m-money. I mean, y-you might h-have some, but I'm c-completely b-broke." She glanced at her feet, fidgeting slightly. "B-But I know t-that Kiba has s-some."

"Really?" Naruto blinked, scratching his head. "Let's go and see him then, Hinata!"

"O-Okay."

-

-

"Neji?" Hiashi paused, looking up from his work and raising an eyebrow. Why on earth was his nephew standing at his door, holding a couple of different boxes, glowering darkly at the wall opposite him? "What can I do for you?"

"Let's play a game."

...

"...Pardon?"

"..." The Hyuuga prodigy frowned. "Let's play a game; bonding time, and stuff."

"What have you done with the real Neji?"

"...?"

No, that's the same old Neji; truly a man of many words.

He sighed and shut his book, gesturing with one finger. "Come, then," He paused, crossing his arms. "Let me see which games you've got."

Neji crossed the room, placing three boxes on the desk and then stepping away, still glowering and looking rather-like he was sulking. Hiashi paused, before sweeping the dust off the three boxes and gazing down at the brightly coloured letters. He considered telling the teenager to leave; considered telling him to continue with his training and stop with the foolishness.

But, this could be a chance to _bond_!

He could not pass this chance of a lifetime up!

"...Fine." He stood, pushing the boxes towards Neji who took them in disbelief. "Let us socialise in the living room."

-

-

"...So you want to borrow my spare Christmas lights, right?" Kiba blinked, before grinning. "You should'a just said so!"

"Yes p-please, Kiba." Hinata smiled as her teammate ushered the two inside; he forced them into a seat and then hurried off to the shed, no doubt off to find some lights.

They gazed at each other in silence for a few seconds, before breaking into spontaneous grins.

"This is going really well!"

"I w-wonder how N-Neji is d-doing."

-

-

_Where are they?_

He frowned at his uncle, as the older man carefully examined one of the boxes. The letters were bright and bold and hurt the poor Hyuuga's eyes; 'Scrabble!' they proclaimed, and the words seemed obnoxiously loud to Neji- it was as though Naruto were yelling 'Scrabble!' in his ear, and he did not like it one bit.

"Would you like to start, Neji?" Hiashi murmured, placing the box down on the table. "I'll make us a cup of tea while you set the game up."

Neji nodded numbly, watching in disbelief as his uncle wandered out into the kitchen; he waited until he could hear the other singing, his low voice soft and rumbling, before setting the game up. Out came the board, bright and yellow and scary, followed by the equally bright-yellow letters, and then he was ready.

He picked out seven tiles and then waited for his uncle to return; the older Hyuuga did so, placing the steaming hot drinks on the table and smiling happily.

Oh God...

Neji felt his heart sink.

No doubt Hiashi thought this was 'bonding time', and he'd want to do it once every week.

"I just pick out seven tiles, correct?" He waited for Neji's answering nod, which came swiftly. "Good. Now, let us begin. You first, Neji."

They took it in turns, each placing their own word on the board (_'death', 'kill'_ and _'murder' _were all Neji's, whilst Hiashi chose _'sunshine', 'bonding' _and _'family'_.), sipping tea at regular intervals, otherwise waiting for their turn.

Waiting for the other to slip up...

Without realising it, a simple game of Scrabble had become yet another battle between the Hyuuga clan and the branch clan.

-

-

"Here are the lights, right!" Kiba grinned. "You better put 'em up quick, otherwise there'll be no time left."

"Thanks, K-Kiba." Hinata blushed before hugging him slightly. "You r-really helped us o-out."

"Ah, no problem." Grin. "Always there for a friend."

"Right, right," Naruto murmured, before grinning as well. "But thanks a lot, Kiba. You did help us out and Neji might kill us in a less-painful way now."

"Nah, destiny can't be changed, remember?"

Laughter.

-

-

Back in the Hyuuga House, Neji sneezed.

"Have you got a cold, Neji?" Hiashi asked, feeling slightly awkward as the other Hyuuga put down the letters for his word (_'blood'_), before frowning. "You should have told Hinata."

"I'm fine."

"...Oh."

-

-

"Quick, put the red ones there, Hinata!"

"O-Okay!"

"I'll put the blue here."

"That l-looks great."

"You think so? I thought we could add some orange."

"W-We can!"

"Great!"

-

-

"What on earth is that noise?" Hiashi asked, after half an hour.

"What noise?" Neji murmured, too lost in the game to hear what could only be Naruto and Hinata scrambling about outside. "It's your turn, uncle."

Hiashi barely glanced at the board as he placed down the letters for _'noise'_ and instead turned to gaze at the wall. He narrowed his eyes and Neji knew exactly what would happen next.

"Byakugan!"

...Damn.

"What _is_ Hinata doing?!"

Uh-oh. Time to save their lives.

"Uncle Hiashi..." The older Hyuuga turned to face Neji, who was glowering darkly in the opposite direction. "Do you know what they say about you? I bet you didn't know that the other shinobi barely take you seriously anymore, because..."

Pause.

"Continue."

"...You're a bit boring."

"..."

"So, you see, Hinata and Naruto are trying to save your reputation. They're busy putting up Christmas decorations as we speak, so that they can make it seem as though you're still young and carefree."

"..."

"...?"

"So you didn't want to play Scrabble because you wanted some bonding time?"

"Not really..." Damn it all. "But, since we're on the subject of 'bonding'... What do you do if there's a girl you like and you don't know how to speak to her properly?"

Hiashi's face lit up.

"Well, you see-."

Neji tuned out, nodding and 'uh-huh'ing in just the right places.

_Naruto, you are so dead._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Aw, I actually **loved** this chapter.  
Not for the NaruHina, though that was _**fun**_ to write, but because of the _entire Scrabble game.  
_I mean, Hyuuga bonding?  
Definitely has the **LOL**-factor.

Review, _puh-lease!_

**xxx**  
She _Who_ M**u**_**s**_**t** Not Be **Named  
xxx**


	7. The Perfect Gift!

**STANDARD** DISCLAIMER _APPLIED_

* * *

**W **i s h** M **e** M **y** P **e r f e c t** C **h r i s t m a s

* * *

_**x**_

_o_

_**x**_

"I haven't done any of my Christmas shopping…"

Ino paused, flicking her hair over her shoulder and tapping her chin, stopping to see if there was anyone she recognised.

Nope, no one.

She scowled.

"Who am I going to do my Christmas shopping with, then?" She considered this, before ticking of an imaginary list on her fingers. "Sakura's out on a mission, Naruto's with Hinata, Hinata's with Naruto; Chouji's eating and Neji's too scary."

Sigh.

"Tenten and Lee are training, Kiba's training too and Shino's way too creepy."

She sighed again, massaging her forehead with her fingers. "Sai's busy painting, like normal, and there's no way I could get anyone else to go with me."

She thought for a second.

Then, it came to her.

She clicked her fingers in triumph, before grinning. "Shikamaru! Shikamaru can't say no to yours truly!"

"He never can!"

She grinned, winking for better effect.

"Let's go, then!"

-

-

"Come with me!"

"…No."

"Aw, why not? What are you doing then?" Ino grinned; she was, after all, a master at manipulating the minds of others.

Sometimes, though, she forgot Shikamaru was a genius.

"I've got shopping of my own to do… It's troublesome, but-."

"Are you getting me anything?"

"Nothing that I'm aware of…"

"Well, then! We can go together!" Ino beamed at him, before pumping her fist into the air. "Oh, yeah; that was so easy!"

"Wait…"

"Nope! Come on, Shika!"

_**x**_

_o_

_**x**_

* * *

**S**eventh **W**ish  
The Perfect Gift!_  
__"My s-seventh wish i-is to find the p-perfect gift for K-Kiba and Shino." And you._

* * *

_**x**_

_o_

_**x**_

"N-Naruto…"

"Yeah, Hinata?"

"I r-really need to d-do some Christmas s-shopping. I meant t-to do it e-earlier, but you s-showed up too f-fast."

"Whoops! Sorry!" He grinned sheepishly. "So, d'you want to go now?"

"Y-Yes."

She paused.

"My s-seventh wish i-is to find the p-perfect gift for K-Kiba and Shino."

_And you._

"But y-you have to k-keep it a s-surprise."

Naruto only looked slightly crestfallen. He perked up after hearing the word 'surprise' though, and nodded his head. "Of course, Hinata! I've got some shopping to do too. I've got to get a present for Sakura…"

_And you._

"Maybe you can help me out?"

Hinata smiled.

"N-No problem. This'll b-be such fun."

-

-

It was actually a very cold day, and Hinata realised that almost the moment she stepped outside. Tugging her scarf tighter around her and pulling on her fluffy green gloves, she gazed up at Naruto; he smiled back at her, his ears hidden by a pair of orange earmuffs. Her eyes flickered down to his bare hand, swinging teasingly by his side, and she longed to hold onto it.

"C-Can I h-hold your hand, N-Naruto?" She whispered, blushing furiously.

"Of course!"

Her fingers stretched out to his and she took his cold hand in her own; they looked like lovers, walking down the streets of Konoha together, holding hands.

Naruto grinned.

"Where d'you want to go first?"

"A-Anywhere you w-want to go."

"Hm…" He paused, tapping his chin with his other hand. "Hinata, what do girls like? I mean, Sakura likes studying and books but that's a pretty boring Christmas present, right?"

"R-Right," Though Hinata secretly thought books were the perfect Christmas present.

"So what should I get her?"

"W-Well…" Hinata frowned, concentrating. "W-We could head o-over to one of the j-jewellery stores. They s-sometimes have nice r-ribbons in it, which I'm s-sure Sakura would l-love."

"Great!"

He grinned, squeezing her hand.

"Let's go there, then!"

-

-

Ino pouted, watching in disbelief as Naruto and Hinata walked past, chatting and smiling with each other. Hinata hadn't even fainted once, though she was blushing madly.

But that wasn't all.

They were _holding hands!_

"You don't think they're dating, right?" Ino asked her 'date', who was currently leaning against a shop-wall in a rather lazy manner.

"No… They're still at the 'just friends' bit."

"Naruto's so stupid! She's loved him for ages!"

Shikamaru blinked, raising an eyebrow. "Aren't you somewhat worse?"

_What's that supposed to mean?_

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!"

"…How troublesome…"

-

-

"This one?"

"N-No. It w-would clash with her h-hair."

Naruto discarded the orange ribbon and sighed. "What colour, then?"

"G-Green, I suppose."

"Right!"

He scanned the row of ribbons for a green one; Hinata placed one hand lightly on his shoulder and twisted him around, so that he was staring right at them.

"Thanks, Hinata!"

"N-No problem."

"Which one to pick…" He murmured, trailing one finger across each ribbon and frowning in deep concentration.

"The d-dark one would s-suit Sakura."

"That was what I was thinking!" Naruto grinned, snatching the darkest ribbon from it's stand and then pausing. "Let me just have another look…"

"R-Right."

Turning his back to Hinata and shielding everything he was doing from her sight, he picked up a lilac ribbon; it glittered slightly, and he smiled. "Perfect…"

"A-Are we d-done?"

"Yep!" He grinned. "Let me just go and pay!"

He scrambled up to the till, placed the two ribbons on the counter, and then grinned at the man standing behind. "Can you wrap these up in two different colours, please?"

The man blinked, before nodding. "I see, I see… Is it for your girlfriend?"

"N-No!"

"Don't worry!" The man chuckled, his laughter booming and loud. "Your secret's safe with me!"

Naruto sighed.

"But she's not-." He shrugged and paid anyway, picking up the two presents and putting them in his pocket. "Thanks, old man!"

"Have fun with your girlfriend!"

"She's not my-!"

-

-

"-Girlfriend!" Naruto practically roared as he stomped out of the shop. Ino blinked, giggled, and then turned to Shikamaru.

"Hey, hey; is Naruto blushing?"

Shikamaru squinted in the blonde's direction. Sure enough, his cheeks were a little bit pink and he looked a tad flustered; even so, he took Hinata's hand and they wandered down the road. They seemed really happy.

Shikamaru scowled, his eye twitching.

He was _not_ really happy, unlike Naruto and Hinata.

He was being used as a donkey.

…

So far, he was carrying six heavy bags full of shoes.

"…Life is too troublesome."

-

-

"I-I've got to g-get presents for K-Kiba and S-Shino, now," Hinata murmured, scanning the shops for something they might like. She was looking for anything Kiba-ish, or a shope which just shouted out 'Shino!'

Naruto nudged her, turning around and pointing at a large shop a few steps away from them. 'Pet Shop!' it proclaimed, in bright red letters; the paint was peeling slightly, but she could see the smiling man behind the till and decided, without a second thought, that this was the place to go.

Shino and Kiba would love it.

"W-What should I g-get, Naruto?" She asked, biting her lip as she thought; they approached the shop slowly and Naruto pushed open the door, letting her pass through first.

He tilted his head. "Well, you could get Kiba something fun to do with Akamaru, like..." He paused, glancing around the shop. "Like that!" He grinned, pointing down at a round object at the opposite end of the shop.

They wandered over and Hinata noticed that it was actually a purple ball, with a small screen in the middle. 'Bark-O-Meter!' "What d-does it do?"

"It makes strange noises when you throw it, I guess," Naruto grinned. "It means he can train Akamaru to listen out for certain noises and play with him! Cool, huh?"

"Y-Yes." Hinata smiled and picked it up, placing it in her basket. "A-And Shino?"

"Stick-insects!" Naruto grinned, pointing at a large tub of stick-insects. "I'm sure he'd love them."

"R-Right!" She picked them up and placed them in her basket as well, before pushing Naruto out of the shop. "I-I'll pay, g-give me a second."

"Right, right..." The blonde looked slightly flustered, before leaning against the wall. "I'll just wait here, okay?"

"No p-problem..."

-

-

"I wonder what they're doing..."

"...Why are we following them...?"

"Because I want to see if they kiss! I need to know if they're dating or not!"

"...This is childish and troublesome."

"Your face."

"..."

-

-

"Are we all done, then?" Naruto asked, as Hinata stepped out of the shop. She nodded in reply; the pair linked hands and began to walk down the street, chatting and grinning.

Wish number seven had gone perfectly for both of them.

Behind them, Ino scowled.

"They didn't even kiss!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and leaned forwards, placing her bags in front of her. Her heart-beat fluttered; there was silence for a second. And then she reached up, on her tip-toes, and kissed her friends nose.

"Thanks for coming out with me."

"...How troublesome."

But both of them were smiling as they went their separate ways.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Oh yeah!  
A nice early chapter for my _rabid fans.  
_T'is my dad's birthday tomorrow so, you know, the chapter might be a **tad late**.  
For now, though...

I'm going to go to **school**, come back, and then boo at the _Twilight movie_.  
Srsly.

**xxx**  
She _Who_ M**u**_**s**_**t** Not Be **Named  
xxx**


	8. Skate Your Worries Away!

**STANDARD** DISCLAIMER _APPLIED_

* * *

**W **i s h** M **e** M **y** P **e r f e c t** C **h r i s t m a s

* * *

_**x**_

_o_

_**x**_

"Ah, it's freezing!"

"Y-Yes… It w-was snowing all o-of last night."

"Great! Can we play in the snow again_, please?!_"

"I had a b-better idea, N-Naruto."

"Cool! Spill, Hinata!"

"W-Well, you see…"

Pause.

"It was r-really snowing l-last night, so there's quite a b-bit of ice on the g-ground. It's o-obvious that a-any rives or p-ponds nearby will be c-completely frozen over."

"…Uh-huh…?"

"So w-we can borrow some s-skates off Sakura and L-Lee."

"…?"

"We c-can go _ice-skating_!"

"Oh…"

"…"

"…Oh!"

"It'll be f-fun."

"Yeah! Let's go and find them now, 'kay?"

"Of c-course."

_**x**_

_o_

_**x**_

* * *

**E**ighth **W**ish  
Skate Your Worries Away!_  
__"It was r-really snowing l-last night, so there's quite a b-bit of ice on the g-ground. It's o-obvious that a-any rives or p-ponds nearby will be c-completely frozen over."_

* * *

_**x**_

_o_

_**x**_

"You'd like to borrow my skates?" Sakura blinked, flicking her cherry-pink hair out of her eyes before wrapping her arms around herself. "Why would you want to go out in this weather?" She shivered pointedly, glancing out of the still-open door and then back at her two friends.

"B-Because this is my e-eighth Christmas wish," Hinata answered, smiling slightly before blinking at Naruto.

The blonde nodded, grinning boyishly. "Yeah, you see; it's my duty to make sure Hinata's Christmas is the best it can be. So she has twelve wishes!"

"Is this like the 'finding Neji's Christmas spirit' wish?" Sakura paused. "Will I end up fearing for my life?"

"No!" Naruto answered.

"Of c-course not," Hinata agreed.

"I see…" Sakura frowned, scratching her head. "Well, make sure you wrap up warm! You can't have the best Christmas if you're ill throughout it. Sit yourself down whilst I go and get them, okay?"

"Thanks Sakura!" Naruto cheered, hugging his friend affectionately.

Hinata nodded. "Thank y-you."

"No problem," Sakura grinned. "Anything to help a friend."

She marched slowly up the stairs, yawning slightly, and pushed open her bedroom door. Her eyes adjusted immediately to the bright, fierce colours; she chuckled- if Naruto had gone up there with her, the rainbow colours would have messed with his mind and made him even more hyperactive.

She wandered over to her wardrobe and threw open the door; it took her barely anytime at all to shift through the rows of neatly stacked shoes and find the skates. They were a nice soft lilac, contrasting amazingly to the harsh colours of her bedroom walls; lilac against bright, bubbly yellow and deep, blood-red truly looked wonderful.

She blinked.

"…"

If she was very quiet, she could hear them talking downstairs.

"…I don't understand…"

"**You wouldn't." **Inner Sakura replied, as harsh as always.

"When did Naruto become so mature?"

"**Ages ago; you were just too busy fan-girling over the overly-hot Sasuke."**

"You were fan-girling too!"

"…"

"…"

"**I'm you, though; if you fan-girl, I fan-girl."**

"God, you're such a fan-girl."

Inner Sakura shut up quite quickly.

Sakura sighed, untied the laces of the skates, and then exited her room. She skipped down the stairs, jumping at the bottom, and then slipped into the room.

Naruto and Hinata glanced up at her, their faces expectant, and she smiled.

"Here you go."

She threw the skates to Hinata, and they landed gently next to the sweet girl. The Hyuuga smiled, stood up, and then gave Sakura a rather unexpected hug.

"Thank y-you."

"…No problem!" She grinned. "Like I said; anything for a friend."

She blinked.

"So, where are you going next?"

"We're g-going t-to see Lee and a-ask to borrow his s-skates." Hinata explained, crossing back over to the sofa to pick up the skates.

_(Sakura couldn't help but notice that Naruto watched her the entire time.)_

"It'll be fun, too!" Naruto grinned, before standing up. "Well, thanks for your help, Sakura!"

"My pleasure."

"See you soon!"

"G-Goodbye."

"Bye!"

Sakura waved until they were out of sight, before closing the door, walking back into the living room, and then collapsing on the sofa.

"…I just don't understand…"

"**So don't try to."**

-

-

"Naruto, my youthful friend; how are you on this fine and frosty morning?" Lee, dressed only in a green dressing gown, had answered the door in all his usual bright and bubbly nature.

Naruto's eye twitched.

_Stay calm…_

"Hello, L-Lee," Hinata smiled, waving slightly at the other.

Lee blinked. "Oh, Hinata; I didn't see you there! You're so quiet!" Immediately, he grinned sheepishly. "Not that that's a bad thing, of course, but I just…"

"It d-doesn't matter, L-Lee," Hinata cut him off, still smiling kindly. "Um, i-is it okay if N-Naruto borrows your ice-skates?"

"Of course!" Lee laughed. "Step right in; I'll just go and get them!"

Lee darted inside, leaving Naruto and Hinata blinking outside in the cold, before stepping in cautiously; who knew?

Maybe Lee had Gai hiding somewhere in his house.

And that would be one hell of a surprise.

_(For them, anyway.)_

Meanwhile, Lee was busy sorting through his shoes. "It's funny, really…" He murmured, frowning slightly. "I swear I had them."

He scratched his head.

"I was trying them on earlier, laughing youthfully to myself…"

He frowned at the small TV in his room.

"…And then I saw this really interesting program on the Discovery Channel about monkeys and how they could be related to the shinobi of today…"

He paused.

"…And then I threw my skates into the corner…"

He turned, gazing into the corner of the room, beside the bed.

"…And there they are! How youthful!" He grinned, picking them up and untying the laces. Within seconds, he was speeding down the stairs- practically flying- until he landed with a thump at the bottom.

Outside, Hinata blinked, startled, and Naruto tried not to look too scared.

Lee was a great person, and all, but Naruto had never been inside a house so… so…

_Green._

"Thanks for the skates, Lee!" Naruto forced himself to grin, all but tearing the skates away from Lee's grasp. "We're going to have loads of fun!"

"Make sure to wrap up warm!" Lee smiled, flashing them the thumbs-up. "And have a very youthful time!"

"W-We will, L-Lee." Hinata smiled. "Thank y-you, again."

"Goodbye!"

_**x**_

_o_

_**x**_

"Woah, Hinata; it's so slippery!"

"I-It will be, N-Naruto. Just stay s-still until I'm r-ready, please?"

"Of course!"

She smiled, lacing her skates quickly and efficiently, before stepping uncertainly onto the frozen pond.

They'd travelled away from Konoha, to the point where it would take them only an hour to get back, and had found the perfect spot. There'd probably once been a waterfall, and Hinata recognised the place vaguely; Naruto, however, remembered it perfectly.

It was where he'd seen _her_, spiralling and dancing beneath the water.

_Naked._

Of course, he'd had some time to think about it after that and he'd realised that he recognised the technique.

It had been a Hyuuga technique.

It had been Hinata.

But he hadn't said anything.

He paused, looking around as a heated blush formed across his cheeks; oh God; even the memory made him blush.

Hinata took only a few seconds to gain her balance, before skating hesitantly around him in a circle; he cheered and clapped, even when she tripped clumsily, and caught her before she could fall.

And then they were holding hands and skating together in the freezing cold.

He'd never felt so happy and she'd never looked so magical.

Her hair span out behind her, like beautiful waves of silky black cotton, and she was so graceful; her hand seemed so fragile clutched tightly in his and, yet, she span with the precise ease of a true Hyuuga. She looked like a beautiful, blushing doll but he knew she was more than that.

Much, much more.

Was he in love?

"…"

Was he?

He blinked and skidded to a halt, forgetting that he was holding her hand; she span around to face him, zooming closer towards him with a squeak of surprise-.

And then they collided.

He fell first, hitting the ice with a dull thud, and she landed on top of him.

If his back hadn't been in absolute pain and he hadn't been freezing cold, he would have found it entirely sexy and almost erotic.

As it was, he was too busy moaning in pain to let his hormones rage wildly.

-

-

"I-I'm so s-sorry, N-N-Naruto!"

Had her stutter gotten worse?

"Y-You suddenly s-stopped and I c-c-couldn't and then w-we crashed and; oh, y-you must be in s-so much p-pain!"

She looked like she was close to tears.

"It w-went so w-wrong and I'm s-s-so s-s-sorry-!"

"…Nothing went wrong, Hinata!"

He beamed at her.

"It was perfect!"

She blinked, chuckled weakly, and then burst into tears.

And Naruto was completely bewildered.

-

-

"…Hinata…?"

Sob, sob.

"Why are you crying…?"

Sob.

"Hinata?"

"I-I'm so r-relieved, N-Naruto!"

Blink.

"What?"

"I thought y-you'd be angry and you'd g-go…" Hinata stuttered, rubbing her eyes and smiling at Naruto. "I d-don't know what I-I was thinking."

"What a silly thing to think!" Naruto smiled, ruffling her hair.

"…?"

"I've had so much fun!"

Hinata smiled, blushing slightly.

"These past few days have been the best days of my life!"

Her blush darkened.

"…"

"…"

"…I might even love you!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I went to see** Twilight**.

It was an _absolute_ **waste** of my money.  
I need to rant!  
Not only that, but I watched **Camp Rock**.  
**Am I sad or am I sad?**

On a **side note**, if you have any_ ideas_ on how I can get a _friend of mine_ to stop smoking...  
PM me.  
_Please._

**If not, review!**

**xxx**  
She _Who_ M**u**_**s**_**t** Not Be **Named  
xxx**


	9. TLC!

**STANDARD** DISCLAIMER _APPLIED_

* * *

**W **i s h** M **e** M **y** P **e r f e c t** C **h r i s t m a s

* * *

_**x**_

_o_

_**x**_

Hinata yawned, rubbing her eyes as she tugged her blankets around her shivering body. It was still so cold and, even in her warmest pyjamas, she could feel her body shaking underneath the covers. She sighed, curling up into a ball and shut her eyes, thinking.

"_I've had so much fun!"_

She felt herself blush, frowning slightly as she thought of exactly what he'd said. It had been so unexpected but so wonderful; even the memory made her blush and feel so romantic- and it was true.

She knew he'd had fun.

"_These past few days have been the best days of my life!"_

It ad been the best days of her life, as well. She'd had so much fun and it wasn't even Christmas yet! Oh, how she loved him.

"…_I might even love you!"_

Her blush darkened and she felt herself smile.

'Might'?

Well, she _definitely_ loved him.

More than anyone.

...

But she'd acted so stupidly!

The moment he'd said that, she'd blushed. Her blush had darkened as he continued speaking and, the moment he'd said 'love you', her emotion had gone haywire. With a startled squeak, she'd hopped away from the bed and darted out of the room.

She scowled.

"I am s-such an idiot."

_**x**_

_o_

_**x**_

* * *

**N**inth **W**ish  
TLC!_  
__"How about I give you some extra-special, Naruto-styled TLC?"_

* * *

_**x**_

_o_

_**x**_

"Hey, Hinata? Hinata?!"

"...What, N-Naruto?"

"You were dozing off again!" Naruto paused, scratching his head. "Is it what I said yesterday? If it is, I'm sorry. Really, really sorry."

"N-No, Naruto!" She shook her head. "Please d-don't apologise!"

Naruto tilted his head, gazing at her. "So why d'you keep drifting off and daydreaming?"

"B-Because of what you said yesterday."

"...Isn't that what I just asked?"

"...N-No."

"...Oh. Right!" He chuckled nervously. "So, what's your ninth wish?"

Hinata blinked, thinking. "I'm n-not sure. I'd like it if we c-could just r-relax."

"So that's what we'll do!" Naruto grinned, pumping his fist into the air. "How about I give you some extra-special, Naruto-styled TLC?"

"T-Tender loving c-care…?"

…_Tender…?_

…_Loving…!_

…_Care?!_

"Yup, yup!"

"…"

"Here, I'll think of a list of things we can do! Y'know what? Let's go back to my place and we can do stuff there!"

"…O-Okay."

_Back to his place…?!_

"We'll have loads of fun!"

"R-Right!"

"Come on, then!"

He grinned, grabbed her hand, and then tugged her along behind him. She couldn't help but remember what he'd said before.

"…_I might even love you."_

Her face softened and she smiled happily.

"…N-Naruto…"

-

-

"Home, sweet home!" Naruto grinned, unlocking the door easily and stepping inside. He turned and tugged Hinata in after him, still grinning sheepishly, and then span around. "It's not much, but…"

"It's g-great."

And it was too.

Although the rooms weren't large and the sofa was worn and battered, she knew that the house was well loved. Socks and shoes were thrown around the bedroom and empty ramen cups littered every space; Naruto cleared the sofa and floor quickly, making sure there was enough room for Hinata to sit, and then scratched his head.

"Really? Compared to your place, it must be really small. And the hot water doesn't work very well, and it always gets so cold-."

Hinata smiled gently. "It's g-great, okay? I l-love it."

Naruto's face lit up with pride.

"Cool! I'll get us something to drink and you make yourself at home."

She nodded and sat down, crossing her legs on the sofa and watching Naruto leave; he ran into the small kitchen, which was overly crowded seeing as it had a table shoved in there as well, and disappeared from her sight.

Hinata blinked.

_This is great._

Her eyes wandered back to the kitchen and she felt herself sigh with happiness; of course she loved him.

Did he really love her?

"Hey, I poured you a cup of tea. Is that alright?" He murmured, wandering back in carrying two mugs of steaming tea. "I thought you could do with some, seeing as it's so cold."

"Thank y-you." She said, gratefully, as she took the drink off him.

He sat down gently in front of her, smiling all the while, and they drank together in silence.

She felt so content just being there with him.

…Looking into his eyes…

"Hinata? What would you like to do?" He asked once he'd finished his drink; he placed the empty cup behind him, stretched, and then placed his hands in his lap.

"W-Well…"

She took a long sip of her drink and glanced over at a dusty record player.

"That looks l-like fun. Do you h-have any music?"

He blinked and stood up, crossing over to the record player and grinning, obviously embarrassed. "Well, yeah, but it's kind of corny."

"Can we l-listen to it?"

"…Sure."

He stretched once again, before dropping to his knees; he flung open the cupboard doors, paused, and then searched through the mess within.

She waited patiently.

When the blonde had finally found something, he stood up, blew the disk, and then put it in its place. She watched as he fiddled around with the record player; there was an odd crackling noise, a whir of sound, and then the record began to play.

Classical music.

"I didn't t-think you'd l-liked this s-sort of thing."

He grinned sheepishly.

"I don't normally…"

"…?"

"…Ever since I started going around to your house and granting your wishes, I've been listening to this music. It reminds me of you, I suppose."

_Reminds me of you…_

"N-Naruto; lets dance."

-

-

"Are you sure I'm doing it right?"

"Y-Yes. Just put y-your hand on my h-hip and s-sway."

"Easy enough."

He complied, placing one warm hand gently on her hip, the other clutching her equally clammy hand, and swayed from side to side. It was awkward for both of them and yet…

Fun.

"Now, when the m-music gets f-faster, you c-can move your f-feet more."

The music began to speed up and so did they.

Swiftly and daintily, they twirled and skipped around the room. Every now and then, Naruto would spin her and she'd giggle girlishly.

It was so much fun!

The music began to slow down and so did they, panting and laughing weakly, still holding hands. "Now what, Hinata?" He asked, smiling happily.

She blushed.

"Y-You improvise."

His eyes widened and he blinked; then his expression relaxed and he smiled.

"I can do that."

His other hand let go of hers and, for one startling moment, she thought he would give up and sit down- she thought he'd call it quits and say he was far too tired.

Then the same hand was place on the other side of her hip and it was her hands that weren't in the right position. She blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

The two teenagers danced softly, smoothly, lost in the others eyes.

To anyone else, they would have looked like love-struck, starry-eyed, lovers.

That's what they felt like, too.

The Hyuuga rested her head against his chest and they danced together, as he held her in his arms. His ocean-blue eyes glazed over, relaxed, and a dreamy expression flickered over his face.

And, then the song ended.

Far too quickly.

Hinata blinked, gazing up at him with an embarrassing blush on her face, as he snapped out of his trance with a startled pout.

"Oh, over already?"

"Y-Yes."

"Well, that's no good!" He smiled and winked at her.

"Let's just dance to our own music, shall we?"

She gasped, stifled a giggle, and then smiled up at him.

"Of c-course."

She latched her arms around his neck once more and they continued dancing, pressing her head against his chest almost desperately, and she never wanted he evening to end.

Neither did he.

-

-

"Did you have fun, Hinata?" He asked, later on, as they stood together.

They'd stopped dancing at least an hour ago and had simply stood there, holding onto each other passionately and feeling hopelessly in love.

It was sickeningly sweet, that was for sure.

"Y-Yes," She whispered, glancing up at him.

He chuckled.

"So did I! How did you like my extra-special, Naruto-style, TLC?"

"It was p-perfect."

"It was, right?" He grinned, removing one hand to scratch the back of his neck nervously. "So, I was wondering…"

"Hm…?"

He didn't continue.

Instead, he gently removed her hands from his neck and smiled down at her. She gazed back at him, her heartbeat quickening, as he moved closer to her. It was as though their noses were literally touching; she tilted her head to the left and let his lips brush gently against hers.

It was only a quick kiss.

But it was more than enough.

He stepped back, smiling at her.

"I really love you, Hinata."

"I l-love you too, N-Naruto..."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Heh.  
I've finished _three_ different mangas in one day.  
**Erementar Gerad**, Akumetsu and _Amatsuki_.  
If you've not _already read them_, check 'em out!  
But I _warn you_!  
**Rowen's** **mine!  
**Plus seven episodes of Black Adder.

_Me, sad?  
Nooo._

Faithful reviewers!  
Review!

**xxx**  
She _Who_ M**u**_**s**_**t** Not Be **Named  
xxx**


	10. Relaxation!

**STANDARD** DISCLAIMER _APPLIED_

* * *

**W **i s h** M **e** M **y** P **e r f e c t** C **h r i s t m a s

* * *

_**x**_

_o_

_**x**_

"…N-Neji…?"

"Yes, Hinata?"

"I've g-got a question t-to ask you…"

Neji raised an eyebrow, amused, and gestured for her to sit down. She obeyed, blushing darkly as she crossed the room and sat opposite him, on his bed. His room was remarkably neat, compared to any of the rooms in Naruto's house.

…Naruto…

"What is it, Hinata?" He smirked, tilting his head to the side. "You've got a dazed look on your face."

As impossible as it seemed, her blush became darker.

"S-See, yesterday I w-went out with N-Naruto. We went t-to his house and w-we relaxed; w-we danced to m-music and then he… h-he…" She trailed off.

Neji's lips became a thin line.

"He what?"

"…He k-k-kissed me."

"…"

"…"

"…I'll kill him."

Neji rose slowly, glowering darkly; the intent to kill was fresh in the air.

Hinata shivered.

"N-No, Neji! Please d-don't…"

"Why not?"

"…Because I l-l-love him."

"…?" Neji frowned, scratching his head. "Did you just come to tell me that?"

"N-No! I need y-your help," Hinata explained swiftly, leaning forwards. "Y-You have T-Tenten, so I thought y-you'd be experienced in things l-like this. I was w-wondering what I c-could do with h-him. I r-really liked it w-when he k-kissed me."

To Hinata's surprise, Neji was blushing.

"…You want advice…" The Hyuuga prodigy coughed awkwardly. "…From _me_… To help _you_ get _him _to kiss you again…?"

"Y-Yes."

"Is saying 'just be yourself' too clichéd?"

_**x**_

_o_

_**x**_

* * *

**T**enth **W**ish  
Relaxation!  
_"…You want advice…" The Hyuuga prodigy coughed awkwardly. "…From me… To help you get him to kiss you again…?"_

_

* * *

_

_**x**_

_o_

_**x**_

"G-Good morning, N-Naruto..." Hinata murmured, blushing heatedly as the blonde neared her, a familiar grin on his face.

"Yo, Hinata! How are you?"

"I'm p-perfectly fine. Y-You?"

"I'm really excited! I've been so busy these last few days that I forgot it was so close to Christmas. I'm really pumped up about it!" He flashed her the thumbs-up and then paused, scratching his neck. "So…"

"Hm…?"

"Have you thought of a wish, yet?" Naruto chuckled sheepishly. "I mean, you always like to take some time over thinking so take all the time you want. Yeah!"

Hinata blinked.

…This was awkward.

"I've a-already thought a-about it, N-Naruto," She smiled at him, trying to break the tense atmosphere.

"Cool! And you decided…?"

"I've d-decided to do s-some extra-s-special, Hinata-styled, r-relaxing!"

He tilted his head.

"Hey, where have I heard that before…?"

She giggled and, soon after, he began to chuckle too. "Well, what's this relaxing then? What are we going to be doing?"

"Y-You'll haveto give m-me a s-second, Naruto," She whispered. "C-Could you g-go and w-wait in my bedroom? If y-you get bored, N-Neji would l-love to talk to y-you."

"Really?"

…Probably not.

"O-Of course!"

"Cool! I'll go and talk to him, then." He turned to leave, froze, and then twisted slowly back around to face her. "Hinata, I-."

"-I-I'll only b-be a second." She cut him off, with a professional smile. "M-Make sure to p-pop in and s-see N-Neji, since h-he's not v-very social at the m-moment."

"…"

"…?"

"…Fine." His expression softened.

"Don't take too long."

She smiled back at him.

"I-I'll try not t-to."

-

-

"Ah, Hinata! What are you doing out here?"

Ino blinked, waving her friend over. The shy Hyuuga paused, glanced around, and then wandered over; to the blonde's surprise, there was no blush on her friend's cheeks and she seemed far more proud and confident of herself.

"Wow, Hinata; you seem so _different_."

Hinata blushed darkly.

"R-Really…?"

"Yeah! You carry yourself with much more pride; you spend more time on the way you look and I've seen you out and about with Naruto- yet, you never faint!" The blonde grinned, before holding an imaginary microphone and pointing it at Hinata. "What's the secret of your success, huh? Spill and I can make you a star!"

The other giggled. "S-See, you have t-to always b-be yourself, no m-matter how clichéd i-it sounds."

The pair blinked at each other, before bursting out into laughter.

"Seriously, Hinata, the things you come up with…"

After a few minutes, they began to calm down.

"Anyway, Hinata; what were you doing?"

"I-I'm looking f-for marshmallows."

"…"

"…?"

"…Marshmallows…?"

"W-Well…" The Hyuuga paused, before pressing the tips of her fingers together nervously. "I w-want to r-relax with the b-boy I l-like."

"Oh."

Pause.

"Naruto, right?"

"I-Ino!"

"Hush, its okay. Everyone knows anyway." The blonde giggled. "Well, anyway; I hope everything goes well for you."

"Thank y-you."

"…"

"…?"

"My only tip is to make sure you kiss him."

BLUSH.

"Bye then!"

-

-

"…"

"…?"

"…Naruto, when I say 'get lost', you're supposed to go away."

"But I don't want to!"

"…Inside of me, there's a very strong temptation in which I wish to kill you. Slowly and painfully." A pause. "Do you have any idea why?"

"…Nope!"

"You hesitated."

"You always hesitate!"

"…But you never hesitate." Scowl. "I already know you kissed Hinata."

"…She told you?"

"Of course."

"…I really like her."

"I can tell."

"Aren't you going to kill me?"

"She would never forgive me."

"Oh yeah-!"

"However, I am going to make you wish you never tainted her innocent lips with your own."

"…Woah, dude; that sounded deep."

"…Why do I even bother…?"

-

-

"I-I'm back!" Hinata called, locking the door behind her as she stepped into the HyuugaHouse. There was the sound of footsteps from somewhere above her, a door slamming open, and then Naruto was sliding down the banister.

He landed, with a grin, in front of her.

"You took ages! Neji spent so much time lecturing me- I got so bored!"

She smiled. "S-Sorry, N-Naruto. It took m-me a while to f-find everything."

"That's fine!" He paused, obviously interested, as he tried to peek inside her bag. "What did you get, then? Are we going to start yet?"

"O-Of course. F-Follow me." She smiled, clutching his hand, and led him into the main room. It was wide and roomy, with a warm, flickering fire and two soft sofas. Without a second word, she tugged two plump beanbags across the room, dumping them unceremoniously in front of the fire, and then turned to smile at Naruto.

"Sit d-down," She murmured.

He grinned and sat.

"So, what are we doing?"

"For my t-tenth wish, we're g-going to be r-relaxing and r-roasting marshmallows." She smiled sheepishly, blushing slightly. "I've n-never quite managed to d-do it, so I thought..."

"Hey, this is going to be so much fun!"

-

-

"...And, turn it over..."

She glanced at him, amused at the look of utter concentration on his face.

She wasn't surprised.

He was Naruto, after all. Only he could take something as childish as roasting marshmallows, on a frosty night, so seriously.

"Hinata, I think yours exploded." He stated, rather seriously.

She blinked, turning back to the fire.

It had exploded; her marshmallow was merely a mushy mess on the end of a rather-hot metal stick.

"Oh d-dear." She chuckled, moving the stick away from the fire. With careful precision, she wiped the mess away from the end of the stick with a tissue, careful to fold it up neatly and place it with all the other discarded tissues. "I'm n-not doing s-so well."

"Hah, no worries!" Naruto grinned, before popping a marshmallow into her mouth.

"Have mine."

-

-

It was almost midnight when Hinata finally managed to roast the perfect marshmallow. It was light and fluffy, with a crispy layer, and it seemed so perfect; it was a beautiful rose-petal pink too.

It looked gorgeous.

It was only fitting that she gave it to Naruto.

"H-Here..." She whispered, smiling.

He blinked. "Eh?! But that's yours!"

"T-Take it, p-please, N-Naruto..." She paused, before whispering shyly, "Open wide."

He smiled and opened his mouth willingly; without a seconds hesitation, she placed the pretty pink sweet into his mouth and placed her hand over his lips. He chewed slowly, swallowed, and then smiled.

"Perfect-."

She cut him off with a quick kiss.

-

-

He pulled away first, shocked.

Hinata giggled.

"It really d-did taste p-perfect."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

ARGH!  
I came **so close** to_ missing_ my deadline.  
I'd had this idea in _my head for ages_.  
(It _was_ supposed to be **Wish Number IX**.)  
But it decided that it didn't want me to write it.  
So I **_apologise_** for the **e**_xtremely_ small chapter.

On a _side note..._  
_**86 reviews?!  
**_I'm going to squeal and clap my hands now!

**xxx  
**She _Who_ M**u**_**s**_**t** Not Be **Named  
xxx**


	11. How Sasuke Stole Christmas!

**STANDARD** DISCLAIMER _APPLIED  
Plus, I do not own How The Grinch Stole Christmas_

* * *

**W **i s h** M **e** M **y** P **e r f e c t** C **h r i s t m a s

* * *

_**x**_

_o_

_**x**_

_"Naruto..."_

_"Yes, Hinata?"_

_"R-Read me a s-story..."_

_"About Christmas?"_

_"Y-Yes, please."_

_"Okay!" He coughed, "Here I go..."_

**_x_**

_o_

**_x_**

* * *

**E**leventh **W**ish  
How Sasuke Stole Christmas!  
_Sasuke hated Christmas! The whole Christmas season!  
Now please don't ask why. No one quite knows the reason._

**_

* * *

_**

x

_o_

**_x_**

_Every one down in Konoa liked Christmas a lot...  
But the Uchiha, who lived just north of Konoha, did not!_

Somewhere to the north of Konoha, a dark-haired teenager looked up for him pit of angst and sighed, rolling his eyes. His onyx eyes flashed a dull red as he stood up, sweeping his midnight-black bangs out of his eyes, and turned of gaze in the direction of Konoha. His fingers twitched slightly but, other than that, there was no signs of emotion; just a dark, sizzling hatred.

_Sasuke hated Christmas! The whole Christmas season!  
Now please don't ask why. No one quite knows the reason._

The Uchiha frowned, scratching his head slightly. He hated Christmas? This was new. Actually, he thought it was rather sweet and had plenty of fond memories, but... If the book said so. He shrugged slightly, shook his head, and then glowered into the distance- glowering in the vague direction of Konoha.

_It could be that his relationship with his brother wasn't right,  
It could be, perhaps, that they always tried to fight.  
But I think the most likely reason of all,  
Was probably because that big-ass ribbon was too small._

Sasuke sniffed, scowling slightly. There was nothing wrong with his ribbon!

He thought it was quite stylish, no matter how camp it looked.

_But, whatever the reason; why don't you choose?  
He stood there, on Christmas Eve, feeling quite blue.  
Staring down from his cave with a sour, Uchiha-ish scowl,  
That poor bitter soul let out a frightful howl!_

Sasuke scowled.

Uchiha's do not howl.

_For he knew every ninja in Konoha beneath,  
Was busy now hanging a mistletoe wreath._

Here was his big part!

"And they're hanging their stockings!" _he snarled, with a sneer,  
_"Tomorrow is Christmas! It's practically here!"  
_Then he growled, with his pale fingers nervously drumming,  
_"I must find a way to stop Christmas from coming!"  
_For tomorrow he knew..._

What did he know? Sasuke blinked, holding one hand in the air and effectively cutting the narrator off. He paused, rummaged through his script, and then nodded for them to continue.

_...All the ninja girls and boys,  
Would wake up bright and early. They'd rush for their toys!  
And then! Oh, the noise! Noise! Noise! Noise!  
That's the one thing he hated! The NOISE! NOISE! NOISE! NOISE!_

Sasuke blinked and then covered his ears. Jeez, he'd have to get an Oscar for this, or whatever it was actors got nowadays.

_Then the ninjas, young and old, would sit down to a feast,  
And they'd feast! Oh, they'd feast!  
Yes, they'd feast! FEAST! FEAST! FEAST!  
They would start on the pudding and then some rare roast-beast!  
And that was something Sasuke couldn't stand in the least!_

The Uchiha scowled. Why should they get roast-beast and pudding without him? How on earth was that fair? He'd killed Orochimaru, Itachi and some random blonde Akatsuki whilst they'd been doing what? Sitting and home and twiddling their thumbs, waiting for him to come back?

_And then they'd do something he liked least of all!  
Every ninja down in Konoha, the tall and the small,  
Would stand close together, with Christmas bells ringing.  
They'd stand hand-in-hand. And the ninjas would start singing!  
_

Then again, Sasuke couldn't stand singing anyway. Whether it was 'Happy Birhtday' in a high-pitched, out-of-tune manner or some type of victory song, he hated it. Especially when Sakura and Ino sang; memories like that made him glad he'd betrayed his village, attempted to kill his best friend, and was now plotting war against them.

...

Good times, good times.

_They'd sing! And they'd sing!  
AND they'd SING! SING! SING! SING!  
And the more the Uchiha thought of the dreaded Christmas-Sing  
The more Sasuke thought, _"I must stop this whole thing!  
"Why for fifty-three years I've put up with it now!  
I must stop Christmas from coming!  
...But how?"

Yep, that was a problem. How was he going to do it?

_Then he got an idea!  
An awful idea!  
SASUKE  
GOT A WONDERFUL, AWFUL IDEA!_

Sasuke shrugged. Yeah, sure he did.

"I know just what to do!" _The Uchiha laughed in his throat.  
And he made a quick Santa Claus hat and a coat.  
And he chuckled, and clucked,_"What a great Uchiha trick!  
"With this coat and this hat, I'll look just like Saint Nick!"

The Uchiha's eye twitched. Sasuke did not 'cluck', let alone chuckle. Hey, he hadn't actually smiled once since he left Konoha! Yeah, one or two sneers and definitely a few smirks, but no _smiles!_

"All I need is a reindeer..." _The Uchiha looked around.  
But since reindeer are scarce, there was none to be found.  
Did that stop Sasuke...? No! He simply said,  
_"If I can't find a reindeer, I'll make one instead!"  
_So he called his dog Max. Then he took some red thread  
And he tied a big horn on top of his head._

Sasuke frowned. No one had given him a dog. Then, Sasuke had an idea. A truly wonderful awful idea. "Hey, Suigetsu; come over here. I'll give you another big sword if you wear these reindeer antlers and act like a dog."

The silver-haired boy shrugged. "Sure, whatever."

_Then, he loaded some bags and some old empty sacks,  
On a ramshackle sleigh and he hitched up old Max._

Sasuke blinked as he spotted some bags and a sleigh not too far away from the back of the cave. Suigetsu followed him, daydreaming slightly, and was taken by surprise as Sasuke practically tied the sleigh to his back. "I'll get you two swords," The Uchiha murmured and, once again, the other shrugged.

"Fine. But this is a one-time only, 'kay? I don't wan' Karin to go thinkin' anythin's happenin' between us."

"...What?"

"Nothin'."

_Then Sasuke said, _"Move your ass."_ And the sleigh started down,  
Toward the homes where a certain blonde lay asleep in his town._

"Woo-hoo!"

"Suigetsu...?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll get you another sword if you shut up."

_All their windows were dark. Quiet snow filled the air.  
All the ninjas were all dreaming sweet dreams without care  
When he came to the first house in the square.  
_"This is stop number one," _The old Uchiha Claus hissed  
And he climbed to the roof, empty bags in his fist._

"Yo, Sasuke!"

"...Suigetsu."

"What d'you wan' me to do?"

"Just stay still and act like a dog."

_Then he slid down the chimney. A rather tight pinch.  
But if Santa could do it, then so could this Grinch.  
He got stuck only once, for a moment or two.  
Then he stuck his head out of the fireplace flue  
Where the little pink stockings all hung in a row.  
_"These stockings,"_ he sneered,_ "are the first things to go!"

Well, he could understand that. Pink stockings were truly fugly.

_Then he slithered and slunk, with a smile most unpleasant,  
Around the whole room, and he took every present!  
Pop guns! And bicycles! Roller skates! Drums!  
Checkerboards! Tricycles! Popcorn! And plums!  
And he stuffed them in bags. Then the Uchiha, very nimbly,  
Stuffed all the bags, one by one, up the chimney!_

"Jeez, don't they want anything useful? Like a kunai or something?" He murmured, scanning the room for any other presents. He blinked, catching sight of what could only be the bedroom door; without a second of hesitation, he wandered over and peered inside.

Silver hair shone dimly, standing out against the dull pillow, and Sasuke's eye twitched. He was breaking and entering; but, not only that, he was robbing his old sensei's house! Oh God... If he got caught...

_Then he slunk to the icebox. He took the great feast!  
He took the chocolate pudding! He took the roast beast!  
He cleaned out that icebox as quick as a flash.  
Why, that evil bastard even took their last can of ninja-hash!_

"...Though, I'm not sure what ninja-hash is..."

_Then he stuffed all the food up the chimney with glee.  
_"And NOW!"_ grinned the Uchiha,_ "I will stuff up the tree!"

"...Will you shut up...?" Kakashi's voice murmured groggily from the bedroom. "I'm tryin' to shleep..."

"..."

"Tha's better..."

_And the Grinch grabbed the tree, and he started to shove  
When he heard a small sound like the coo of a dove.  
He turned around fast, and he saw a someone. Who?  
Little Hinata, who was not more than ten plus two._

"...Why's Hinata twelve, when I'm sixteen?" Sasuke blinked. "And why the hell is she in Kakashi's house?"

_The Uchiha had been caught by this little daughter  
Who'd got out of bed for a cup of cold water._  
_She stared at Sasuke and said,_ _"Santa Claus, w-why,  
"Why a-are you t-taking our Christmas t-tree? Why?"_

Sasuke scratched his head. This was surely an 'oh-shit' moment.

Then again, he could just stare at Hinata, who looked extremely cute in a pale pink nightie and fluffy slippers.

_But, you know, that old Uchiha was so smart and so slick  
He thought up a lie, and he thought it up quick!_

(He was, after all, a member of the Uchiha clan. What else could you expect?)

"Why, my sweet little ninja,"_ the fake Santa Claus lied,  
_"There's a light on this tree that won't light on one side.  
"So I'm taking it home to my workshop, my dear.  
"I'll fix it up there. Then I'll bring it back here."

Hinata raised an eyebrow, shrugged, and then went back to bed; the moment she was gone, Sasuke shoved the tree up the chimney.

_Then the last thing he took was the log for their fire.  
Then he went up the chimney himself, the old liar.  
On their walls he left nothing but hooks, and some wire.  
__And the one speck of food, that he left in the house  
Was a crumb that was even too small for a mouse._

Sasuke flashed a rare grin at Suigetsu as he passed, making the other boy shudder. Hell, this was way too easy!

_Then he did the same thing  
To all the other houses  
__Leaving crumbs m__uch too small  
For all the other mouses!_

The Uchiha sneered. What did he care about mouses? Seriously, he didn't know why everyone thought they were so cute. They were squeaky and loud and he hated them. Almost as much as rats, which made him squeal.

...In a manly manner.

_It was quarter past dawn... All the ninja, still a-bed  
All the ninja, still a-snooze when he packed up his sled,  
Packed it up with their presents! The ribbons! The wrappings!  
The tags! And the tinsel! The trimmings! The trappings!_

"Heh, Suigetsu; I'd like to see you take that back the cave."

"...I wan' another sword."

_Three thousand feet up! Up the side of Mount Crumpit,  
He rode to the tiptop to dump it!  
_"Pooh-pooh to those fools!"_ he was expressionlessly humming.  
_"They're finding out now that no Christmas is coming!  
"They're just waking up! I know just what they'll do!  
"Their mouths will hang open a minute or two  
"The all the morons down in Konoha will all cry BOO-HOO!"

Why the mountain, is cave was on, was suddenly called 'Mount Crumpit', he would never know.

"That's a noise," _grinned the Uchiha, _"That I simply must hear!"  
_So he paused. And Sasuke put a hand to his ear.  
And he did hear a sound rising over the snow.  
It started in low. Then it started to grow..._

Another 'oh shit' moment.

_But the sound wasn't sad! Why, this sound sounded merry!  
It couldn't be so! But it WAS merry! VERY!_

It was common knowledge that Uchiha's didn't deal with emotions very well.

_He stared down at Konoha! The Uchiha popped his eyes!  
Then he shook! What he saw was a shocking surprise!_

"...It would be if I could see something. There are trees in the way, y'know?"

_Every person down in Konoha, the tall and the small,  
Was singing! Without any presents at all!  
He HADN'T stopped Christmas from coming!  
IT CAME!  
Somehow or other, it came just the same!_

Suigetsu shrugged. "Bummer, man."

_And the Uchiha, with his feet ice-cold in the snow,  
Stood puzzling and puzzling:_ "How could it be so?  
It came without ribbons! It came without tags!  
"It came without packages, boxes or bags!"  
_And he puzzled three hours, `till his puzzler was sore.  
Then Sasukethought of something he hadn't before!  
_"Maybe Christmas," _he thought,_ "doesn't come from a store.  
"Maybe Christmas...perhaps...means a little bit more!"

"No shit!" Karin called, from somewhere at the back of the cave.

Juugo nodded in agreement.

_And what happened then...?  
Well...in Konoha they say  
That the Uchiha's small heart  
Grew three sizes that day!_

"Ugh... That sounds painful."

"Now I know what to get you for Christmas," Karin joked, grinning.

_And the minute his heart didn't feel quite so tight,  
He whizzed with his load through the bright morning light  
And he brought back the toys! And the food for the feast!__  
And he..._

_...HE HIMSELF...!  
The Uchiha carved the roast beast!_

_The End._

"Good thing too..." Sasuke murmured, rubbing his forehead.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

There'll be **no chapter tomorrow.  
**It's being saved for _Christmas._

Hope you liked this!  
**Almost at 100 reviews!**

**xxx**  
She _Who_ M**u**_**s**_**t** Not Be **Named  
xxx**


	12. We're Only Just Beginning!

**STANDARD** DISCLAIMER _APPLIED_

* * *

**W **i s h** M **e** M **y** P **e r f e c t** C **h r i s t m a s

* * *

_**x**_

_o_

_**x**_

"Merry Christmas, Hinata!"

"Merry C-Christmas, N-Naruto..."

Blink, blink.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"...N-Nothing..."

"...It's your last wish today, right? Let's make it extra-special, 'kay?"

"Of c-course."

"So, what do you wish for?"

"I w-wish for the m-most p-perfect Christmas e-ever."

...

"I can make that happen."

_You already have._

**_x_**

_o_

**_x_**

* * *

**T**welfth **W**ish  
Don't Cry Because It's Over; We're Only Just Beginning!  
_"If I could get you the world, Hinata, I'd get you it without a moment of hesitation."_

**_

* * *

_**

x

_o_

**_x_**

"Hinata!" Naruto grinned, winking happily at her as he pushed a small package into her hands.

She blinked, glanced down at it, and then looked back up at her friend. Almost immediately, she began to blush, smiling gratefully at the other; she was quite obviously pleased. "N-Naruto, I'm a-afraid you're p-present is back in the H-Hyuuga House."

"That's okay! We'll get it in a second."

Silence.

"Open yours, Hinata!"

The shy girl nodded, her fingers fumbling with the glittering gold wrapping paper as she opened the present. It was tightly wrapped, that was for sure, and it took her a few moments to get it open. But, when she did, she found it was quite worth the effort.

Her eyes widened in surprise, her blush darkened, and then she turned to Naruto.

"They're p-perfect."

And they were.

He'd gotten her a lilac ribbon, which glittered slightly in the sun; it was pale and would stand out perfectly in her hair. He'd also bought her a pair of lilac ice-skates, a couple of old records, and a bag of pretty pink marshmallows, each shaped like a love heart. Last, but not least, a little book fell out; she giggled as she noticed that Naruto had stuck an old picture of Sasuke over the Grinch's green face.

"I... I-I'm so h-happy," Hinata whispered, gazing at her feet. "Thank y-you."

"No problem! You deserve everything!"

"...?"

"If I could get you the world, Hinata, I'd get you it without a moment of hesitation."

EPIC BLUSH.

"N-Naruto..."

"Come on, let's go to your place; I want my present!"

Neither of them could hide the huge smiles on their faces, as they ran together, wrapped up in their own thoughts.

-

-

"Neji!"

...

_"Neji!"_

...Scowl.

"Neji, get your ass out of that freakin' bed or I will murder you as painfully as possible; first off, I'll rip off your-!"

"...Tenten."

"Finally!"

"..."

"It's Christmas; lighten up."

"...You're telling me to lighten up when, only seconds before, you were threatening to murder me? Does that even make sense?"

"...Open your presents already! Less chit-chat, more Tennie-lovin'."

"..."

"Oh, and I hope you don't mind; we're going out for Christmas dinner with Lee."

-

-

"C-Close your eyes and c-count to t-ten."

"Right!"

Hinata smiled, watching as his brow furrowed in concentration as he forced himself not to peek; he pouted slightly, fidgeting endlessly. "One..."

She blinked, stood up, and tip-toed into the kitchen. Back in the living room, she could hear Naruto

_("...three, four...")_

and she reached underneath the table, making odd clicking noises with her tongue.

_("...five, six, seven...")_

Purr.

She grinned.

_("...eight, nine...")_

With a quick confident whisper to herself, she reached underneath the table and scooped up Naruto's Christmas present.

_(..."TEN!")_

"Are you ready, Hinata?"

"K-Keep your e-eyes closed; I'm j-just coming."

"Fine!"

-

-

"...Is Gai coming?"

"..."

"Answer, Tenten."

"...Maybe?"

-

-

"O-Open your e-eyes, Naruto." Hinata murmured, giving his present one final stroke before placing it in his lap.

He opened his eyes.

He blinked.

And then the blonde let out a large, whooping cheer.

...The ginger kitten on his lap mewed indignantly, fixed Naruto with one large emerald eye, and then resumed cleaning himself, licking his tiny paws in utter concentration.

"He's a s-stray kitten I p-picked up from the p-pet shop. Do y-you like h-him?"

"Of course! What's his name?"

"...Undecided."

"That's a long name."

Blink, blink.

Laughter.

"I know! I'll call him Wishes." Naruto beamed at Hinata, winking playfully. "He can be an excellent reminder of all the fun things we've done so far!"

"...'W-Wishes'?"

"Yep!"

"I l-like it. Wishes it i-is, then."

-

-

"I hate you, Tenten."

"I know. We have a love-hate relationship."

"..."

"I love you, Neji."

-

-

Hinata and Naruto played with Wishes for the rest of the day.

They fed him turkey.

They bought him a Christmas present- a little white toy-mouse, which was torn apart by dangerously sharp claws.

They draped him in tinsel.

They called him their 'Little Darling' or their 'Angel'.

They called him their Savior.

Which was a far more fitting name for that spoiled and pampered cat.

Because, to be fair, he was their savior.

In more ways than one.

Seeing as that was their first Christmas together.

...

As a couple.

-

-

"Aw, look at 'em, Neji! Doesn't it make you feel all tingly and romantic?" Tenten whispered, nudging her boyfriend-to-be and pointing at the two new lovers, lying asleep in each others arms.

Neji scowled, trying his hardest not to punch Naruto's smug face.

"Yeah, sure."

Tenten glanced at him. "Seriously, lighten up! It's Christmas, right?"

He blinked, before relaxing and nodding at her. "...Right."

Her lips brushed against his cheek and he blushed, turning the same dark red which only Hinata was accustomed to. Tenten giggled, poking his nose affectionately. "You're so cute when you blush!"

"..."

"Will you blush every time I kiss you?"

"I'm sure I'll get used to it."

"...Aw. I like it when you blush."

"And I like you-."

_"Neji! My eternal rival! _How nice to see you on this fine, fine, youthful day-!"

Neji scowled.

"I take that back, Tenten."

"...I _hate_ you."

-

-

"Hinata..."

"Mhm...?"

"Hinata! Please wake up; you're squashing me."

"..."

The Hyuuga girl blinked, shooting up from her spot. "Sorry, N-Naruto! I didn't m-mean to-!"

He kissed her briefly, before pulling away and wrapping his arms around her.

"Hinata, can I have a wish?"

"...Of c-course."

"...Will you be my girlfriend?"

What else could she say?

"Y-Yes."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This is actually a really short chapter.  
Mainly because it's _Christmas_.  
And I had **barely any time** to write.

_Excuses,_ excuses!  
Leave a Christmas review _and_ check out the poll on my profile, to tell me if you want a New Years sequel!  
**Merry Christmas, everyone!**  
_May you have an uneventful Boxing Day (unlike mine last year, which was like something off Eastenders)..._  
...And to all a good night!

**xxx**  
She _Who_ M**u**_**s**_**t** Not Be **Named  
xxx**


	13. Wishing You The Perfect Epilogue!

**STANDARD** _DISCLAIMER _APPLIED**

* * *

**

**W** i s h** M** e **M** y** F **a i r y t a l e** E** n d i n g

* * *

_**x**_

_o_

_**x**_

"…Happy birthday to you…"

-

-

"_She's changed; he's changed her. I know he has. They've had children; God, he'd better not hurt her. If he does, I'll-."_

"_Hush, Neji." Tenten squeezed his hand reassuringly and they shared a moment of brief understanding; they had been away for so long and he couldn't understand it. Of course, he'd known it would happen. He'd known all along._

_They were finally married._

_Even so, just because he'd known hadn't made it any better. He'd still been doubtful and he still was- but, no matter what he convinced himself, Neji knew his old friend would never dream of hurting her. _

"_Anyway, what would you do even if he had hurt her?" Tenten teased, nudging him playfully. "You might be a Hyuuga prodigy, but there are plenty more of them on the way-." She paused, patting her stomach, obviously hinting._

"_-Tenten, we've talked about this…"_

"_I know, I know! Sheesh!" She paused. "I'll get my way sooner or later, though. Moving back to my earlier point; what would you do? A mere Hyuuga facing off against the Hokage! And the best Hokage we've had!"_

"_You're flattering him too much."_

"_I know."_

-

-

"…Happy birthday to you…"

-

-

"_We're almost there."_

"_Breath, Neji."_

"_I'm trying."_

"_She won't have changed that much."_

"…"

"_She'll still be your ickle baby cousin, who you might have, maybe, tried to kill once or twice. The same baby cousin you used to hate. Yup; same old cousin!"_

"…_Tenten…"_

"_Sorry, sorry; not helping, right?"_

"…_Do I even have to answer that?"_

"_Well, excuse me! No need to get so snappy!"_

"…"

"…"

"…_Are you sulking?"_

"…"

"…"

"_We're here." Tenten announced, confirming the obvious. He met her gaze and couldn't stop himself from feeling hideously nervous._

_Before, he would never have thought he'd ever feel so scared; and of what?_

_That blonde idiot._

_The same idiot who happened to be married to his cousin and be the Hokage._

_Tenten gave his hand yet another comforting squeeze, before rapping briskly on the door. There was a muffled call of 'coming!' and then the door was thrown open, and Neji found himself facing his fears._

"_Hinata…"_

-

-

"…Happy birthday dear Hiashi…!"

-

-

"_Neji! T-Tenten! It's good t-to see you a-again!"_

_He found himself smiling, despite himself; her stutter was probably the only thing he could recognise from the old Hinata- the Hinata he'd known as a child. She was taller, though not as tall as Tenten, and her hair hung low against her back, like cascading waves of an ebony waterfall. She smiled, making her pale skin brighten up considerably-._

_But it was surely her eyes that had changed the most._

_Though she looked like a simple housewife, dressed in her pretty pink apron, Neji knew that she could be nothing more than a powerful kunoichi. Her eyes were peaceful and gentle, yet they seemed to sparkle with a hidden bravery._

_She was beautiful._

"_It's good to see you too, Hinata." Tenten stepped forwards and stood on her tiptoes, placing a brisk kiss on her friend's cheek._

"_C-Come inside," Hinata smiled, reaching forwards to grab Neji's hand, before swirling around to call back into the house. "N-Naruto, put on the k-kettle; we've g-got guests!"_

"_Eh?! Guests? Who is it, Hinata?"_

"_N-Neji and T-Tenten, Naruto; now put on that k-kettle!" She whisked back around, clutching Neji's hand, and dragged him inside._

_Tenten followed, chuckling._

_Neji soon found himself nestled down, next to Tenten, in a large crimson sofa, with the most beautifully-intricate golden designs stitched onto it. Hinata sat opposite him, leaning forwards in her chair and smiling at him._

"_What have you been up to then, eh, Neji?" A familiar voice piped up from the doorway, "Any little Hyuuga prodigies on the way?"_

"_N-Naruto!"_

_Sure enough, there was his old friend, grinning charmingly at him from the doorway. His blonde hair was longer than it had been before and his golden fringe almost hid his headband from sight; his jacket was tied around his waist, discarded rather quickly, and Neji was surprised to see that his outfit was almost void of all orange. _

_Then he caught sight of the orange collar poking out from beneath his jumper, and Neji found himself smiling once again._

_His cerulean eyes were friendly and welcoming, but Neji knew that the newest Hokage wasn't just a bundle of joy. Those eyes prized loyalty and friendship above all, which was no doubt why he hadn't entirely forgiven Sasuke, and the other man knew his cousin was in good hands._

…_Better than that Inuzuka, anyway._

"_What about you, Tenten?" Naruto grinned, completely ignoring Hinata's sigh of annoyance. "Any plans?"_

"…_Don't get her started, Naruto-."_

"_Ah! It's so unfair! Neji's being so selfish and-!"_

"…_Too late." Neji sighed, running his hand across his forehead in obvious annoyance; he blinked, seeing Hinata mirror his movements as Naruto began to nod earnestly._

"_See, see? It's the same for me, right!" The Hokage began._

"…_Their dislike for children must be in the Hyuuga blood."_

"_Maybe it comes free with Byakugan?"_

"_That's a thought!"_

_Hinata and Neji shared an impatient glance and the prodigy suddenly felt an odd sense of déjà vu._

_After all, this reminded him greatly of _that_ day…_

-

-

"Happy birthday-!"

_**x**_

_o_

_**x**_

* * *

**B**irthday **W**ish  
Three Words, Three Syllables and One Big Meaning!

* * *

_**x**_

_o_

_**x**_

"-To you!"

Cheers.

Laughter.

And congratulations.

"Happy Birthday, father; may this year bring you as much joy and wonder as the last." Hanabi murmured, brushing her hair out of her eyes and bowing her head in respect. Her father simply nodded, a paper hat balanced precariously on his head.

"Thank you, Hanabi."

Neji stepped forwards, nodding curtly at the present he'd bought his uncle. "I'll play chess with you soon, Uncle."

"I would enjoy that."

Next, Hinata shuffled towards him, blushing slightly and obviously nervous. So many of the others had offered their praise and had such wise, kind words; words which she'd never be able to match; and there was no way she'd match up to them.

He'd consider her a burden for the rest of her life.

"…F-Father…"

"Silence, Hinata."

She blinked, glancing up at him; he gazed back at her, his eyes stern and unforgiving.

"I-I'm s-sorry."

"…Whatever for? There is no reason for you to apologise." A smile tugged at the corners of his lips. "Come; we shall play Scrabble some time. Neji and I thought it was an excellent chance to bond."

"That'd be f-fun."

Hiashi nodded, obviously waiting for Hinata to move, but she didn't. Instead, she turned and gestured for someone else to step forward; a blonde teenager, only just as tall as Neji, grinning sheepishly.

"It's o-okay, Naruto."

Hiashi frowned. It certainly wasn't okay. Any important Hyuuga ceremonies, such as birthdays, were to only be attended by members of the Hyuuga clan.

There were no exceptions.

However, he was willing to hear Hinata's excuse; it would provide him with cheap entertainment, which was definitely true.

Naruto scratched the back of his neck nervously, tentatively inching towards the older man; Neji had gone over the consequences of this little stunt with him multiple times. Apparently, the Hyuuga's didn't take well to people 'gate-crashing' their 'parties'.

And the look on Hiashi's face said that both he and Hinata were screwed.

Time to do what he did best!

"Mr Hyuuga! Happy Birthday; I hope good fortune befalls you and, uh… You meet lots of hot chicks?"

Silence.

"…Don't we all, kid?" Somebody shouted, and the room was filled with laughter.

Naruto grinned. That had gone better than he'd planned, somehow, and Hiashi simply smiled, nodding him away. The blonde happily backed away, grabbing Hinata's hand and tugging her over to where Neji stood, next to the buffet table.

"...Good save." The prodigy murmured, before raising a glass of wine to his lips and taking a sip.

"Wah?! Alcohol?! I want some!" Naruto cheered, reaching for the glass; the Hyuuga rolled his eyes, halting the other in his tracks with a quick poke to his forehead.

"D'you think I'm insane?"

-

-

"...Naruto."

"Hm?"

"I've noticed throughout this entire event, you've been avoiding Hinata."

"No I haven't! I was talking to her a few seconds ago!"

"...Yes, you talk to her. But you haven't really _talked_ to her, have you?"

"That doesn't make sense!"

"It does."

"...Are you drunk, Neji?"

"..."

"You are, right?"

"Naruto, I'm being entirely serious."

"...?"

"Go and tell her; ask her. Whatever."

"If you're talking about asking her to be my girlfriend; I already have!"

"...You haven't though, really."

"What?"

"When you asked her, you were caught up in the excitement; anxious, nervous, bewildered but happy. But, really, what have you done as a couple? Since you said those words, you've both been on missions; occasionally, together. So, doesn't this mean that you're not really a proper couple?"

"..."

"Shouldn't you at least say you love her?"

"...Put your drink down, Neji, and go and dance with Hanabi."

"...Fine."

-

-

Naruto yawned, placing his glass down on the table and glancing at the sea of stern-eyed, dark-haired, Hyuugas. Why had he gone? It was quite obvious that he didn't belong there.

Not at all.

"Ah, I'll say bye to Hinata, and then I'll-."

_"Shouldn't you at least say you love her?"_

"..."

That was right.

He should.

He should go out there and tell everyone he loved her, and that he'd quite easily die for her.

...Or, he could think of a better plan.

"...I like the second plan better."

-

-

"Hey, hey! Listen up, everyone!" Naruto grinned, stepping up onto a chair so that he could see better; Hiashi frowned, glaring darkly at the trouble-maker, and Neji simply buried his head in his hands. "I've got a great idea, okay?"

Silence.

"Let's play a game!"

"...A game?" Hanabi asked increduously, raising an eyebrow haughtily.

"Yeah; a game! And I've got just the game, too; charades!" The blonde cheered; silence met his announcement, and he looked around hopefully. And then, sure enough-.

"That s-sounds like a g-great idea, N-Naruto. Father, y-you should g-go first."

And, just like that, his plan was falling into place.

His face softened into a smile as he strained to catch a glimpse of Hinata; she was truly his angel, with the amount of times she'd saved his skin. He shook his head, jumped down from his chair, and watched as every Hyuuga made their way to a chair; and, if there were no chairs left, they sat on the floor or stood, leaning against the walls.

He didn't bother watching Hiashi; he briefly glanced at Hanabi, marvelling at how graceful all of her moves were and how precisely she picked them; immediately, he knew which film she was talking about. Neji provided him with some cheap entertainment, as he swung his arms around in exaggerated movements, staggering slightly, but Naruto could tell the prodigy still had complete control over his mind.

He only appeared completely drunk.

Then Hinata was up, blushing madly as her nerves overcome her; all of her movements were small and restrained. She performed, however, without a moments hesitation, though she occasionally glanced at him.

He didn't meet her furtive glances; after all, he was too busy summoning up all of his courage.

"Ah, Naruto. It's your turn." Hanabi murmured, pushing him to his feet.

"Oh yeah..." He mumbled feebly, standing up in front of all the Hyuuga clan.

All of them.

And Hiashi.

"..." He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, before beginning. With his fingers, he traced the outline of a square through the air; someone shouted out "TV show!" and he grinned, sticking his thumbs up to show that they were correct.

Next, he stuck up three fingers.

"Three words," Neji called out, leaning forwards; and, from the intensity of the prodigy's gaze, Naruto could never have noticed the fact that the other was quite obviously drunk.

In fact, Neji looked suddenly as sober as Hinata.

Which meant the prodigy was sure to catch on quickly, so Naruto would have to act fast.

He stuck up his index finger, waggled it once, and waited for someone to shout 'first word'. Sure enough, the call came and immediately he pointed at himself, turning to glance at Hinata.

"'M-Me'?" She asked.

He shook his head.

"'I'."

He nodded, before sticking up three fingers; she nodded for him to continue and he couldn't help but notice how everyone else seemed to be deathly quiet. Trying his best to ignore the forboding silence, he pointed at Hinata.

"'Y-You'?"

Nod, nod.

"'I' something 'you'?" Hanabi murmured, as though to point out the obvious to Hinata.

"Second w-word." Her sister replied firmly.

And Naruto, cringing slightly, pressed his thumbs together and curled his index fingers into shape, effectively making a heart with his fingers and thumbs.

"...I l-love y-y-you."

"Got it in one, Hinata."

She stood up and moved slowly over to him; he blinked, his eyes straying to Hiashi who seemed to be looking pointedly away- then, the older Hyuuga caught his eye and, with a curt smile, nodded.

That was more than he needed.

Naruto took Hinata in his arms and-.

**_x_**

_o_

**_x_**

_"-And I held her so tightly." Naruto grinned, squeezing his wife pointedly. "It was so romantic, right Hinata? And Neji was too busy puking his guts out to see half of it."_

_"That _is _romantic." Tenten giggled, nudging Neji playfully once again; the prodigy scowled and looked away, swirling the cup of tea aimlessly in his hands. They'd been sharing memories for the past few hours; memories of that Christmas- the Christmas the two couples had, rather effectively, become what they were now._

_"The most romantic thing we've done was kick Lee's ass together," Tenten grinned. "And I did most of that as well."_

_The three of them laughed as Neji glared at his girlfriend._

_"W-Would you l-like me to p-prepare the g-guest room?" Hinata asked, brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear._

_"That won't be necessary; we're not staying-."_

_"It's n-no trouble; I'll d-do it r-right away." Hinata murmured, as Tenten jabbed him painfully in the side with elbow; he nodded once, too busy rubbing his newly found wound to protest._

_Hell, it could even be fun._

_He watched Hinata leave the room, followed closely by Naruto, and grinned._

_He _had_ missed them, after all._

_

* * *

_

I moved this so that it could join its _sister_.  
And, yes, **WMMPC** is deffo a girl.  
I _think_.  
Because I believe all ficcies have **gen**ders.  
_YAY!_  
Now I sound **weird!**

**Reviews equal a smexxy Neji in the post.**

**xxx  
**She _Who_ M**u**_**s**_**t** Not Be **Named  
xxx**


End file.
